windowsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Windows Vista Beta 2
Это Windows Vista во времена Beta 2. Build 5219 Вступление Когда начинал писать этот обзор, думал что получится небольшой очерк о новом билде. Казалось и нововведений в 5219 не так много, и все это расписывать нет необходимости. Но само собой получился довольно крупный материал, в котором подробно рассмотрена новая сборка 5219 Pre-Beta 2 CTP PDC 2005. У нее очень много имен. Кто-то называет ее Vista Pre-Beta 2, кто-то Vista Developer Preview 2; некоторые доходят до Vista Beta 1 Release 2, а сам Microsoft окрестил Vista September CTP. Но это не отнимает у нового билда одного – номера 5219 в правом нижнем углу экрана. Новая версия делает основной упор на визуализацию – новые эффекты, интерфейс, игры. Цель этого обзора, ответить – куда склоняется 5219 – к Beta 1, к Beta 2 или находится ровно посередине. Впервые посмотрев скриншоты, я был уверен, что напишу – к Beta 2. Но после двухдневного тестирования, мое мнение изменилось – к Beta 1. Поэтому в данном обзоре мы не будем проделывать огромную работу и давать обзор всей системе, мы рассмотрим лишь конкретные отличия 5219 от Beta 1. PDC (Professional Developer Conference) – самое большое событие осени. Вы могли наблюдать его на нашем сайте в огромном количестве новостей, статей, обзоров. Мы провели полную публикацию блогов Пола Тарротта, теперь пришло время подвести итоги. На пре-сессиях, была показана Vista build 5219, собранная 24 августа. Все возрадовались – в ней снова появился SideBar, множество новых функций. Однако Microsoft пошла другим путем и раздала на конференции другой 5219 – собранный 30 августа, при чем в нем боковая панель отсутствует. Через три дня дистрибутив SideBar из 5219 от 24 августа попал в сеть, теперь и мы можем наслаждаться им. Но обо всем этом позже. Начиная с 4074 (затем 5048 и Beta 1 5112) в каждом вступлении обзора приводятся доказательства. Как же без них? Сразу стоит сказать, что перед нами не Beta 2. Это Pre-Beta 2 заточенная под Beta 2 (аналогично тому, как 5048 значился Beta 1). Пред-тестовый период Внешне, установка полностью схожа с Beta 1 – мягкие голубые тона (стиль изменен очень незначительно, появилась подсветка некоторых кнопок и прочие мелочи). А вот внутренности изменились. Release Notes относятся теперь к Beta 2. Следуя по установке, мы находим следующее нововведение – нам дается выбор между установкой системы и предварительным скачиванием обновлений, таких как драйвера и т.п. (причём угрожают, что при отказе от обновления, установка может пройти неудачно). Ну и, наконец, нас радует возможность обновления ОС до Vista (но мы не проверяла работоспособность данной функции). Интересным фактом стала смена серийного номера: не менявшийся 3 билда подряд (4074, 5048, 5112), он изменился. Остальная установка полностью идентична Beta 1. На DVD-диске система занимает 2,73 ГБ, причем в дистрибутив снова добавлена куча драйверов (видео – LDDM и сетевые драйвера). Последний год Vista (Longhorn) тестируется нами на одной и той же машине, и 5219 не стал исключением: Intel P4 3.0GT, 512mb RAM (dual), Ati Radeon 9550 128mb и раздел жесткого диска Seagete на 40ГБ (в NTFS естественно). После установки система заняла на жестком диске около 5.7ГБ. Увы, но с каждым билдом система становиться всё объёмистее и объёмистее. Установка производилась из-под Windows XP SP2 Rus и продолжалась порядка минут 40-50; долго, особенно по сравнению с Beta 1, где она занимала от силы полчаса. После первой перезагрузки перед нами красуется бут-скрин, наследие 5048 (собственного бут-скрина Vista пока что не приобрела, при загрузке высвечивается codename Longhorn). Загрузчик Windows Boot Manager претерпел небольшие изменения (правда, чисто косметические). Он автоматически определяет, какая ОС была установлена до Vista, и пункт «Legacy (pre-Longhorn)» автоматически называется в честь нее (в моем случае, это Microsoft Windows XP Rus). Но от необходимости повторного нажатия Enter для включения ОС отличной от Vista, это не освобождает. Радует более быстрая загрузка. Она теперь не только сравнима с 5048, но и с ХР (возможно у кого-то и Beta включалась быстро, но только не у меня). Итак, установка прошла, и мы приступаем к тестированию. Untitled Думая, как назвать новую главу обзора, ничего не пришло в голову. «Сразу после включения» не звучит, «Начало тестирования» обязывает включать в названия следующих абзацев слово «тестирование», а «первое впечатление» слишком банально и уже было не раз. Первое на что обращаешь внимания после включения ОС – так это на прозрачность таскбара. Но именно тут никакой революции нет – прозрачность таскбара осуществлена стандартно, такого же эффекта можно добиться через StyleXP или десяток других приложений для Windows XP. Попытки внедрить такую прозрачность уже были в 5048 (помните верхушку меню Пуск?) Автоматически запускается Supplemental Driver Pack, внешне и функционально полностью идентичный своему старшему брату из Beta 1. Он устанавливает драйвера для сети и видео (последние, только в том случае, если они не были установлены в процессе установки). В 5219 красуется все та же трава (дебют ее состоялся в закрытой сборке 5059 на WinHEC 2005). А вот логотипы системы много где обновились. Если в Beta 1 почти повсюду можно было наблюдать название Longhorn, то теперь переход на Vista ощутимее – winver, скринсейвер и свойства системы – везде значится Vista. Vista build 5219 это Ultimate Edition, то есть, она включает в себя функциональность всех других редакций. Это подтверждают свойства системы. Flip & Flip 3D Думается, именно этого раздела статьи все ждали и именно ради него читали первую часть обзора. Что же, приступим. 5219 делает упор на графические нововведения. В нем очень много обновлённых элементов приобретших не только обновлённый, но иногда и трехмерный вид. Alt+Tab полностью обновился и представляет абсолютно новую концепцию переключения окон. Его фон стал стеклянно-прозрачным (лепота!), теперь там присутствуют Live Icons – то есть отображается не иконка приложения, а само окно, в уменьшенном варианте. Техника переключения окон также изменилась. Если раньше, доходя до последнего пункта, выбор перескакивал на первый, теперь выбор осуществляется неким передвижением – иконки как бы проматываются. Из-за новой концепции, Alt+Tab был переименован в Flip. Но не стоит думать, что обновленный Alt+Tab это кончина просмотра окон под углом, дебютировавшая в 4074. Ведь помимо Flip существует Flip 3d, активация которого осуществляется нажатием win+space. После включения Flip 3d окна отображаются под углом, переключение между окнами производится колесиком, причем направление движения колесика будет соответствовать направлению промотки окон. Предпросмотр таскбара Microsoft не раз убеждала, что пытается сделать интерфейс чище и яснее (об этом говорит и слоган Vista). А что происходит, когда запущено с десяток окон? Правильно, каша. Стремясь поиск нужного окна свести к минимуму, в 5219 внедрен предпросмотр таскбара. Довольно удобная и красивая функция. При наведении на кнопку какого-либо окна на панели задач мышкой, появляется его уменьшенное изображение. Выглядит, надо признаться, довольно эффектно. Представляя эту функцию на PDC, Microsoft обратила внимание посетителей, что даже предпросмотр Windows Media Player с проигрывающимся видео отображается корректно – вы увидите уменьшенный WMP, а в нем уменьшенное видео (после чего раздались громкие аплодисменты). Прочие эффекты Другие эффекты, которые присутствовали в Beta 1, претерпели очень незначительные изменения, изменился в основном только эффект сворачивания. Раньше, когда вы сворачивали окно, эффект для всех окон был одинаковый – окно как бы направлялось в сторону таскбара и медленно исчезало. Теперь окно так же направляется в сторону панели задач, но именно по направлению к своему месту в таскбаре. Чувствую, как заерзали любители Mac OS X; но, на мой взгляд, в 5219 все выглядит несколько опрятнее и привлекательнее, чем, скажем, в тигре. Игры Microsoft действительно постаралась и внедрила несколько новых игр. На вопрос «зачем?» имеется довольно ясный ответ. После столь мощной рекламной акции Windows Presentation Foundation (или Avalon, графического движка Vista), от Microsoft требуется реальные приложения на базе этой технологии. И вот они перед нами: шахматы, солитер, червы, сапер, Purble Place, Shanghai и еще два солитера. Сама папка игр обновилась незначительно, но теперь в ней красуются большие векторные иконки новых игр. Шахматы сделаны в 3D со всеми правилами «жанра», с возможностью смотреть на доску под углом. Ей-ей чувствую, как во второй раз зашевелились любители Mac OS X… После партии, сыгранной для интереса, выяснилось, что шахматы от Microsoft напрочь не знают рокировку (отправить сообщение об ошибке, что ли?) Добавлено: Прошу прощения за неточность, рокировка имеется. Солитеры обновились незначительно, в них красуется новый фон, добавились несколько привлекательных эффектов. Не буду говорить, что «не приложу ума, зачем это сделано», я не игрок в картишки, поэтому судить о реальных преимуществах нового FreeCell, не берусь. Ну и заканчивает общую картину обновлённых игрушек некий мини-квест Purble Place. Я в нем еще не разобрался, но общее впечатление о нем сложилось – набор аркад на базе нового графического движка. Beta 1 мы тестировали на Need For Speed: Underground 2. Тогда результаты получились спорными – игра работала вроде бы хуже, чем на ХР, но максимальные настройки вытягивала лучше. Читатели обзора Beta 1 так же помнят, что NFS не добавилась автоматически в папку Игры (туда помещаются игры, имеющиеся в базе Vista). Поэтому 5219 мы решили тестировать на новой игре от Microsoft, а именно Age Of Empires 3 Demo (Trial). На ХР, на средних настройках, игра шла без проблем, быстро, легко и гладко. На Vista все оказалось хуже – установка прошла успешно, а вот после включения – черный экран и окно с ошибкой. Не долго думая, в свойствах age3.exe была поставлена совместимость с ХР. После этого игра включилась, но автоматически поставились самые максимальные настройки (играть было невозможно). После снижения этих настроек до средних (аналогичных с ХР), игра начала работать так же гладко и красиво (заметьте, DWM не отключались). После нескольких баталий, путь наш направился в папку Игры, дабы посмотреть – добавилась ли туда игра или нет. Увы, и на этот раз разочарование – ее там нет. Видимо круг игр, поддерживаемых папкой Games на сегодня, действительно не широк. Что касается быстродействия – не так плохо, не так плохо. Ultimate Edition – ошибки и возможности В начале обзора мы уже упоминали, что 5219 это Ultimate Edition. Чем эта версия отличается от других, можно увидеть в , предоставленной Полом Турроттом. В комплект поставки входят инструменты для Tablet PC, Media Center и Photo Library. Tablet PC функции выглядят работающими, но протестировать их мы не смогли за отсутствием соответствующего оборудования. При запуске Media Center на секунду отображается меню настройки, затем окно погасает, и оживить его не удается. Это на Radeon. По слухам, на некоторых nVidia картах, экран мигает. Другими словами MC в Vista 5219 оставляет желать много лучшего. Среди ошибок откровенных не так много. В глаза бросается отсутствие в заголовке окна его названия. В Beta 1 такая ошибка тоже была, но только при выключенных DWM-эффектах, теперь же и при включенных и при выключенных – заголовок отсутствует. Также появились довольно некрасивые (мягко говоря) ошибки в некоторых приложениях. Например, WinRAR или SnagIT пользоваться очень трудно, так как кнопки в них стали просто громадными. Но какая же разработка без ошибок? Сам интерфейс стал краше. Появились обновленные всплывающие уведомления трея – теперь они намного более привлекательны и исчезают плавно и эффектно. Полоса вкладок IE7 тоже похорошела – ее вы можете наблюдать на скриншоте выше. Как уже говорилось, SideBar в данной сборке отсутствует. Но обладатели 5219 от 24 числа выдернули его из Vista и, так как он полностью совместим с 5219 от 30 числа, выложили его в сеть. SideBar вы можете достать в нашем файловом архиве, установить и наслаждаться еще более полноценным Vista build 5219. Windows Photo Library Новая программа для управления большим количеством фотографий, как это ни удивительно, недоступна из меню Пуск, поэтому искать ее пришлось в святом из святых - Program Files. Там она миленько лежит в папочке, откуда и запускается. Функциональность ее несколько примитивна, это некий аналог Picture Manager из Office 2003, только без функций редактирования. Она никак не связана с виртуальными папками, что сильно ограничивает ее возможности. Вы можете импортировать в нее файлы из какой-либо папки, затем их фильтровать по первым буквам, уменьшать и увеличивать иконки (thumbnail) изображений. Другими словами - просматривать несколько папок с картинками внутри одного приложения. Если иконки сделаны маленькими (размер их регулируется ползунком), то при наведении на иконку мышкой, появляется увеличенное изображение - вот куда перекочевала функция, последний раз имевшая место в 4074. Причем тень от этого всплывающего окошка почему-то работает некорректно. Привлекательно то, что каждая иконка отбрасывает свою тень (правда она становится заметна, только когда иконки сделаны довольно большими). А вот с Microsoft Max, дело обстоит как раз иначе. У меня есть предположение, что именно Max заменит Photo Library (обзор Max на нашем сайте появится позже). Во всем остальном, приложение никчемное. Если бы его сделали на базе виртуальных папок - мог бы получиться... почему же в прошедшем времени? Это получится отличный мощный инструмент. Надеюсь, что это приложение доработают, и оно станет действительно функциональным. А вот с Microsoft Max, дело обстоит как раз иначе. У меня есть предположение, что именно Max заменит Photo Library. Обзор Max на нашем сайте появится позже. Поиск В Beta 1 дебютировали замечательные возможности виртуальных папок и поиска по ним. Однако, помнят наши читатели, индексирование файлов производилось по-умолчанию только по папкам Vista (а конкретно по папке Users). Для активации индексирования и поиска по другим местам, приходилось выполнять очень сложные метаморфозы, которые не гарантировали закончиться успехом. Теперь вы можете добавить в список, по которому проводиться поиск, любую папку через удобное меню. Только поиск по этим, ново-добавленным папкам, будет производиться стандартно – долго и муторно. Что бы избежать этого, в поиске встроена функция сохранения любой папки, как виртуальной. Однако вообщем, виртуальные папки претерпели очень незначительные изменения, останавливаться на них не стоит. Поиск в меню Пуск также претерпел изменения. Если раньше строка поиска предназначалась только для поиска приложений, теперь, набрав текст, вы можете произвести поиск этого текста по Интернету или компьютеру. Из других изменений, можно отметить исчезновение в IE7 возможности поиска по машинам, отличным от MSN Search. Но не надо печалиться, ребята с нашего форума уже нашли решение проблемы. Что будет дальше? Или вместо заключения… Новая сборка, безусловно, радует. С быстродействием, в 5219 дело обстоит куда лучше, чем в Beta 1. Система начала значительно быстрее загружаться и работать; она начинает равняться ХР. Думается, Beta 2 и вовсе достигнет совершенства. Нечто похожее я бы хотел видеть вместо Beta 1 – скопление большинства функций Longhorn, единение всех разработок. Хоть оно (единение) еще и не завершено, но близится к завершению – все больше и больше функций, они работают все лучше и лучше. Красиво, быстро, стабильно, комфортно, но не без ошибок. Достойна ли эта сборка PDC 2005 – вопрос спорный. Для столь громкого события, можно было бы подготовить и более функциональный билд. Следующая сборка, по слухам, будет уже в октябре (условно – Vista October CTP). Но на всякий пожарный не будем доверять слухам – Beta 2 появится в ноябре и будет общедоступна. Другими словами – жизнь продолжается и разработка тоже. Build 5231 Авторское отступление В данном обзоре я попытался рассмотреть все нововведения 5231, и, вероятно, мне это не удалось. Не исключено, что осталось множество мелочей, которые от меня ускользнули во время написания статьи. Имеются много вещей еще с прошлых билдов достойные отдельных обзоров, скажем те же Parental Controls, но руки не доходят. Я, как всегда, наивно думал, что получится небольшая статья – а получилась махина, картинками превосходящая обзор 5219 и догоняющая Beta. Приятного чтения. О CTP, которого не было Вот мы снова встретились. Не прошло и месяца с момента выпуска 5219, как нас уже порадовали новой сборкой – 5231. Или, точнее, 5231.winmain.050912-2020. Что сказать, регулярность, с которой Microsoft собирается выпускать новые версии Vista, не может не радовать. Только один факт омрачает общую картину – 5231 вовсе не тот October CTP, за который его приняли поначалу. После появления скриншотов, в интернет утекла и сама сборка, и тогда люди начали вдумываться и осознавать – «эй, что это мы там качаем!?». Многое указывает на то, что 5231 – очередная утечка из Microsoft, а вовсе не релиз для тестеров. В доказательство приводится номер сборки – без вставки idx, когда все CTP должны быть с (winmain_idx). «Что же это получается, ребята?» А получается, что Microsoft в ближайшее время порадует нас еще одним, на этот раз официальным, билдом, который и станет October CTP. По крайней мере, так гласит легенда - насколько ей доверять дело личное, скоро все увидим сами. А пока – 5231. Ах, да – доказательство. За предоставление для тестирования 5231, я благодарю нашего ньюсмейкера Dasus, так как именно он является основным «поставщиком» новых сборок администрации. Скажу сразу – 5231 меня не слишком впечатлил. Он обладает некоторыми интересными особенностями, но выглядит слишком мокро и не имеет достаточного количества нововведений, что бы закрыть глаза на многочисленные ошибки. В обзоре я написал все именно в той последовательности, как действовал до, во время и после установки Vista. Установка, загрузка и настройка Процесс установки от 5219 отличается мало, скорее декоративно. Теперь при переходе на новый уровень процесса ввода информации (то есть нажатия кнопки NEXT), следующая страница появляется плавно, как бы превращается (мне это напомнило AutoRUN от AlexSoft). Обновление в новой версии недоступно, так что установить можно только с нуля (что странно, так как в 5219 обновление было возможно). Система тестировалась на следующей конфигурации: Intel Pentium 4 3.0GHz HT 512 mb RAM 2x256 (=800MHz) Kingston ATI (Sapphire) Radeon 9550 128 mb 128 bit Установка происходила из XP Professional SP2 Rus c DVD на раздел жесткого диска ATA Seagete Barracuda 120GB (раздел 40GB) заранее отформатированного в NTFS. Установка заняла порядка 50 минут, что несколько дольше 5219, и на 20 минут превышает установку Beta 1 (5112). Перед установкой я много читал и про многочисленные BSOD и возможности потери информации в 5231 – но проблем почти не возникло. А вот Windows Boot Manager преподнес ряд неприятных ощущений. Теперь из Vista можно редактировать только WBM, а доступ к NTLDR можно получить только через boot.ini. Так как я после установки настроил только WBM (в свойствах системы), то после перезагрузки и выбора Legacy (pre-Longhorn) и включения NTLDR я сперва не успел выбрать XP, так как NTLDR так же был настроен всего на 3 секунды отображения. Это решилось повторной перезагрузкой и немедленным выбором ХР и последующей корректировкой boot.ini в свойствах системы ХР. Как следует из вышесказанного, WBM не определяет автоматически старую систему, аналогично 5219 и снова вернулся к методу Legacy. Бут-скрин так же остался прежним, появившийся в 5048 он уже не меняется четыре билда. И вот, почти без огорчений, 5231 загрузился. После входа, как и полагается, включился Supplemental Driver Pack. Я уже было подумал, что вновь напишу – «после включения появился обычный Supplemental Driver Pack, ничем не отличающийся от старших братьев из предыдущих версий». Не тут-то было. После отданного согласия на установку дисплейных и сетевых драйверов, он показал красивую ошибку с невозможностью обнаружения конфиг-файла DriverRepository.idx. Хотя все драйвера на месте – папка Drivers как всегда занимает значительное место на диске с дистрибутивом, но конфига там нет, поэтому устанавливать сеть пришлось ручками. Что касается остальных драйверов, то с ними я решил пока не экспериментировать. Vista не переносит мой монитор LG Flatron F700P, принтер Lexmark X612 и ТВ-тюнер FlyTV Prime 34. И хоть без установки этих драйверов нельзя дать цельный смотр продукта, не думаю, что в 5231 нечто кардинально изменилось в плане совместимости с этими устройствами. Но и это не все, установка драйверов для неизвестных устройств организована в 5231 просто садистски. Все устройства неизвестные Vista помечаются как Unknown Device, и понять какое это устройство (и, следовательно, какой драйвер для него нужен) можно только методом тыка. Но, надо отдать должное Microsoft, сам процесс установки драйвера (или обновления драйвера) выглядит много привлекательнее. Красивые иконки и стильное оформление. Версия Vista 5231 5231, аналогично 5219, это Ultimate Edition (включает компоненты Media Center и TabletPC). Об этом говорят свойства системы. Но сначала winver. Интересно, что свойства системы несколько изменились сами по себе. Теперь главная их страница (вкладка General – Общие) разделена на три части. В первой указана версия системы, во второй конфигурация компьютера, а в третьей наша старая подруга – активация. О чем же, о чем же… о DWM После включения я, конечно же, бросился на поиски новых эффектов. К сожалению, таковых нет. Есть старые обновленные. Например, подсветка кнопок управления окном (свернуть, развернуть, закрыть) при наведении на них мышкой стала еще привлекательней. Теперь подсветка стала неоновой с металлическим отблеском. Из-за этого в стандартном варианте (без наведения мышкой) кнопки выглядят несколько серыми. Flip 3D так привлекший многих и включающийся в 5219 нажатием Win+Space… отсутствует. Вернее это была моя первая мысль. Но на забугорных форумах я сразу же отыскал, что эта функция переместилась на сочетание Win+Tab. Сам Flip и предпросмотр таскбара ухудшились. Flip не всегда с первого раза включается с прозрачным фоном, а иконки как в превью, так и в Flip вовсе иногда выглядят коряво и грубо. Больше никаких «нововведений» обнаружить не удалось. Так что, никаких новых эффектов нам не показали. Посмотрим, что же дальше. Windows Media Player 11 Лакомый кусочек новой сборки – 11 версия WMP. Но в ней-то никаких кардинальных изменений нет (за исключением интерфейса). Сейчас WMP11 очень похож на своего предшественника, плюс ко всему прозрачность нижней части, показанная на PDC 2005, отсутствует. Как видно со скриншота, кнопки управления проигрыванием располагаются теперь по центру, что выглядит привлекательно; так же изменилось оформление вкладок. Ну и вдобавок, ползунок «Искать» скрывается по-умолчанию и появляется только при наведении на обновленную полосу перемотки мышкой. После первого включения, как и всегда, WMP предлагает пройти процедуру настройки. Причем, везде фигурирует WMP10. Окно с версией показывает противоречивые данные – логотип WMP10, а версия 11.0.0.6000. Для включения полноэкранного режима теперь имеется отдельная кнопка (для тех, кто не знает двойного щелчка), вынесенная прямо на панель. Полностью переработан и изменен бывший Library (Библиотека). Теперь этот раздел называется Browse и представляет улучшенную визуализацию. Как видно со скриншота ниже, рядом с именем альбома находится его постер, отбрасывающий тень. В новой версии проигрывателя, аналогично WMP 10, можно менять окраску. И, что скрывать, здесь смена цвета смотрится куда органичнее, чем в 10 версии. Особенно привлекательно смотрятся вкладки, которые сделаны под хрусталь. Ну и в завершение - ошибка с контрастностью при сворачивании плеера в таскбар, появившаяся в 5219, не исправлена. Что удивляет - версия плеера сменилась, а ошибка - нет. Доступен полный на нашем сайте. Звуковые настройки Раз начали говорить о WMP, стоит рассказать о новых настройках звука. В видео с интервью программного менеджера Audio Team из Microsoft многое из этого уже было показано, однако далеко не все смогли скачать тот объемистый файл, до сих пор доступный в нашем файловом архиве. Ползунок редактирования звука при нажатии на иконку колонки в трее, не менявшийся с самого Win95, обновилась. При нажатии (один щелчок) со всеми положенными эффектами открывает горизонтальный (а не вертикальный) ползунок. Уровень текущего звука показывается эквалайзером (зеленая полоска), а динамик слева выключает и включает звук (взамен галочки «Выкл»). Так же были полностью переработаны свойства (настройки) звука, доступные из Панели Управления. Ничего кардинально нового они в себе не несут, но опять же более соответствуют общему стилю Vista. Network Center Много слухов ходит вокруг еще одного нововведения – сетевого центра. По концепции он очень схож с Центром Обеспечения Безопасности – он такой же ненужный. По крайней мере, на данный момент разработок, он не предлагает ничего кардинально нового. Конечно, визуализация улучшена, и если Microsoft продолжит разработки в этой области – получиться центр всех сетевых функций ПК. Главное, не повторять ошибок допущенных в Центре Безопасности. Сетевой центр так же помещает свою иконку в трей. Иконка – монитор со стрелкой вниз. Лично мне смысл такого кубизма не очень ясен. Internet Explorer 7 Говоря о браузере, хочу начать не с обзора новых функций, а с нелепостей, которые несет он в себе. В 5231 невозможно создать модемное соединение в принципе. По крайней мере, я способа такого не нашел – пункты с выбором типа соединения недоступны. Поэтому показать на скриншотах работу IE7 возможности не представляется, только The page cannot be displayed… IE7 продолжает линейку разработок из предыдущих билдов. По-умолчанию в нем отключена стандартная панель (Файл, Парвка и т.д.), однако ее возможно включить. На панели инструментов появился ряд новых функций, которые являются реорганизацией отключенной стандартной панели. Новый браузер на практике представляет всего лишь одно реальное нововведение – предпросмотр всех открытых вкладок. Когда открыто более одного сайта, слева от вкладок появляется иконка, состоящая из четырех квадратиков. Нажатие на эту кнопку открывает окно предпросмотра всех открытых вкладок. Эта функция действительно удобна, особенно при работе с большим количеством открытых сайтов. Прочие приложения В 5219 появилось незначительное приложение – календарь. Однако он был полностью недееспособный – в него даже невозможно было внести записи. Теперь все изменилось, и программа кажется вполне рабочей. Однако кардинальных нововведений нет – Windows Calendar никак не дотягивает до своего аналога из Office Outlook. А Mac OS X любители еще раз усмехаются, видя схожесть концепции Windows Calendar и iCal. Microsoft обещает возможность расшаривания вашего расписания в системе ICS (Internet Calendar System). И действительно, в календаре на панели управления уже имеется кнопка Share. Мы ее не проверяли, хотя бы из-за отсутствия соединения. Windows Photo Library, которая рассматривалась в обзоре 5219, теперь называется Digital Gallery и на этот раз доступна из меню Пуск. Интересно, что папка этой программы в Program Files продолжает называться Photo Library. В обзоре 5219 я говорил о непригодности этой программы, о ее малых возможностях и ошибках. Оказывается, тогда это приложение переживало лучшие свои деньки. Теперь картинки внутри программы вообще не отображаются, а при наведении на иконку мышкой, программа пытается отобразить всплывающее окно, а так как в Digital Gallery не работает почти ничего, то это действие не получается и программа на несколько секунд намертво зависает (хорошо хотя бы, что потом оживает). Нашумевший Windows Collaboration, который должен организовывать P2P соединения, но... но лучше смотрите сами. Быть может это особенность моей машины, не знаю, но факт остается фактом. Программа просмотра изображений и факсов Изменения коснулись программы просмотра изображений и факсов. Теперь, она и выглядит по-другому и функциональность ее расширена. Заметьте, что панель инструментов крайне схожа с нижней частью Digital Gallery (и чем-то напоминает WMP 11), так что можно сделать вывод, что теперь “Windows Picture and Fax Viewer” стал неким «филиалом» бывшей Photo Library. Центральная кнопка включает полноэкранный режим. Теперь он доступен в нескольких вариантах – стандартном (классическом, аналогичном ХР), двух кинематографических (идет как бы въезжание камеры в фотокарточку, очень эффектно) и кардинально новом, графическом, где изображение показано лежащим в рамочке на некой поверхности, причем этот режим сопровождается красивыми эффектами, схожими с Microsoft Max, хоть до последнего и не дотягивает. Выбор типа слайдшоу осуществляется нажатием правой кнопкой мышки на картинку в момент полноэкранного режима. Особенности электропитанияРаз от разу я поражаюсь, что обновления происходят в тех отраслях, где меньше всего их ждешь. Кто мог знать, что в 21 веке начнется нефтяная лихорадка и выразится она в Иракской войне, процессе ЮКОСа и др.? Кто мог знать, что в 5231 обновятся настройки электропитания? Я лично не понимаю смысла такого обновления – по мне и стандартное окно было удобно и практично. Но, видимо, Microsoft со мной не согласна и полностью переработав окно, предлагает нам более иерархичный подход к вопросу. Media Center В отличие от 5219, где MC запускался исключительно с выключенными DWM (этот способ я не проверял), в 5231 Media Center включается и работает без проблем на ура. На ура? Ну, не совсем. После первого включения, он сообщает о возможных проблемах, в связи с отключением какого-то сервиса. Но, тем не менее, он полностью работает и производит хорошее впечатление. Должен признаться, я не пользовался XP MCE, поэтому сказать какие нововведения предоставляет MC из 5231 не могу. Само приложение распознает себя как XP Media Center Edition 2005 Update Rollup 2 build 5231. Но таинственный сервис – не единственная проблема. MC так же не запускается (сообщает о падение приложения) при установке русского языка для не Unicode приложений. Удивительно, не правда? И ошибок тачка Что говорить, а ошибок хватает чересчур. Помимо уже имевших место в предыдущих версиях, появилась целая тачка новых. Как уже упоминалось, не работает Supplemental Driver Pack, отсутствует возможность модемного соединения, Flip отказывается работать после включения Flip 3D, предпросмотр таскбара оставляет желать лучшего, проблемы Digital Gallery и привлекательное окошко Windows Collaboration… в довершение всего этого языковая панель отсутствует в принципе, в меню выбора панелей инструментов ее нет в природе. Правда, после настройки региональных стандартов, Shift+Alt полностью работает и переключает язык, но увидеть какой язык включен, по крайней мере стандартными методами, невозможно. Опыты по тестированию ПО окончились на первой же поставленной программе – SnagIT7, установленная для создания скриншотов для обзора, отказалась сохранять картинки, поэтому пришлось мутить с Paint. Завершает список Chess (ака шахматы) - работают, но увидеть доску с фигурами возможным не представляется. Позже, некоторые из этих ошибок мне удалось свести на нет, но первое впечатление все-равно было несколько омрачено. Стабильность, быстродействие, совместимость Быстродействие 5231 невелико, работает медленнее, чем 5219, но стабильность присутсвтует. Система не зависла, и все ошибки Explorer и других процессов были связаны непосредственно с ошибками в программах. Что касается совместимости, то ее я решил оставить в покое и никаких дополнительных программ и игр устанавливать не стал. В общем, система вполне рабочая, за исключением «тачки ошибок», которые действительно огорчают. Заключение Что говорить, 5231 мокрая сборка. Но, несмотря на это, я не стану на лад иностранных сайтов рекомендовать не устанавливать и не пробовать эту ОС – именно попробовав на вкус 5231 можно оценить и понять суть того, что же тестируют внутри Microsoft. Эта сборка достойна звания украденной, и разница между официальными версиями ОС, представленными Microsoft и теми, что попадают в сеть в обход руководства компании, видна невооруженным глазом. Но, 5231 тем не менее имеет свои привлекательные стороны, показывая интересные разработки. Поэтому строгий вердикт выносить не буду и смотрю на новую сборку сквозь розовые очки. Скоро нам обещают официальный October CTP, тогда и поговорим. Build 5259 Вступление Очередной обзор очередной версии Windows Vista я хочу начать довольно нестандартно и, на мой взгляд, оригинально, а именно одним из стихотворений в прозе И.С. Тургенева «Близнецы». «Я видел спор двух близнецов. Как две капли воды походили они друг на друга всем: чертами лица, их выражением, цветом волос, ростом, складом тела – и ненавидели друг друга непримиримо. Они одинаково корчились от ярости. Одинаково пылали близко друг на дружку надвинутые до странности схожие лица; одинаково сверкали и грозились схожие глаза; те же самые бранные слова, произнесенные одинаковым голосом, вырывались из одинаково искривленных губ. Я не выдержал, взял одного за руку и подвел его к зеркалу и сказал ему: - Бранись уж лучше тут перед этим зеркалом… Для тебя не будет никакой разницы… но мне-то не так будет жутко.» Удивительно, как просто слова классика переносятся (или, правильней сказать, портируются) в область ИТ. Ибо, как я думаю, многие догадались, что я говорю о 5231.winmain.050912-2020 и 5231.winmain_idx03.051004-2120. И сразу крещусь в попытках забыть дежа вю, что предстало нам в октябре. Но в ноябре путаница вышла не меньшая. Сначала, как и полагается, Microsoft выпустила релиз November CTP для избранных тестеров и высшего звена тестеров – TAP. Полной название и билд сборки - Windows Vista November CTP build 5259 (5259.winmain_idx02.051117-1715). Но, как гласит легенда, тестеры, получившие версию, отписали в Microsoft о большом количестве ошибок, и поэтому компания не выпустила 5259 техническим тестерам (и, следовательно, в массы), и начала разработку над другим CTP – из периода 527х. Но вот парадокс – 5259 все же попал в сеть. Парадокс на парадоксе – в сеть попал не тот 5259, что был роздан TAP. Вместо 5259 от 17 числа, мы получили 5259 от 13 числа. Номер этого билда 5259.winmain_idx02.051113-2100. Так что история повторяется. В продолжение всех парадоксов канувшего месяца, 5259, который косвенно является November CTP (косвенно, потому что официально является 5259 от 17 числа, а не от 13) к нам попал лишь в декабре. Ок, хватит внедряться в дебри интриг и сплетен, мифов и легенд Microsoft, и посмотрим что же перед нами - перед нами Vista build 5259 от 13 ноября. Чуть не забыл – вещ. доки. Установка & Загрузка Снова позволю себе отступить от темы и рассмотреть предысторию. За некоторое время до появления самого 5259, к нам эксклюзивно попали скриншоты установки этой сборки, которые были нами успешно выложены в галерее. И какими только нападками не подверглись те бедные скриншоты! И не только на нашем сайте, но и на десятках других и не только русскоязычных. Спорящие сошлись во мнение, что перед ними фейк, подделка! Спешу огорчить любящих разоблачения - то был чистый подлинник, который сегодня каждый может наблюдать, скачав 5259. Но перед погружением с головой в новую сборку, хочу еще раз напомнить конфигурацию компьютера, на котором тестировался 5259 - процессор Intel Pentium 4 3.0GHz, 512mb RAM DDR 2x256mb 2x400MHz (=800MHz, dual-режим), видеокарта Ati Sapphire Radeon 9550 128mb 128bit. Раздел жесткого диска Seagete Barracuda 120GB (40GB, NTFS). Ну и, наконец, ОС ставилась из XP SP2 Pro RUS. Процесс установки подвергся значительным изменениям. Изменений множество - весь стиль был сделан почти с нуля и теперь полностью соответствует Aero. Стартовое окно стало более узким. После нажатия на инсталляцию, мы радуемся новому фону - да, да - это Aurora! И сразу можно отметить несколько изменений. Во-первых, теперь все содержимое установки удачно скомпоновано в некие окна в стиле Aero с прозрачными границами. На самом деле это не окна - просто фоновый рисунок, но смотрится достаточно эффектно. Прогресс-бар теперь разбит на две части - Collecting Information (собирание информации) и сам процесс инсталляции. Повсюду видны многочисленные ошибки, начиная с криво сделанных "окошек" (их фон немного вылезает) и заканчивая 16-битными иконками дисков. Далее, после начала установки, нас ждет 3 перезагрузки, в течение которых мы находим еще несколько ошибок (ну, не будем на этом останавливаться) и первые изменения. WMB (Windows Boot Manager) теперь оформлен в новом шрифте - по-моему, Comic Sans MS. Если Microsoft хотела таким образом всех рассмешить, то у нее это (как всегда) получилось - выглядит крайне нелепо. В самом бут-менеджере изменений произошло немного. Теперь Vista не прописывается в NTLDR, и нажатие на pre-Legacy-пункт сразу включает предыдущую систему. Лично мне показалось это удобным, не надо по нескольку раз нажимать Enter. Установка продолжалась порядка 40-50 минут, и закончилась настройкой - после окончания процесса инсталляции, вам предлагается выбрать некоторые параметры, среди которых имя пользователя, пароль и даже обоина. Все это выглядит довольно привлекательно, если бы не... 60Hz, в которых в это время работает монитор и которые утомляют глаза. Supplemental Driver Pack в новой версии не работает – сама программа присутсвтует, а вот папки drivers на диске не имеется (в связи с чем, дистрибутив стал несколько легче). Впрочем, установить драйвера можно указав 5259 диск со старой версией Vista, скажем 5231. Поэтому установка драйверов нас останавливает начать немедленное тестирования новой сборки. Очевидное Думаю, никого не надо знакомить с новой кнопкой "Пуск" - круглой и выступающей за границы таскбара. Сколько народа из-за нее поставило WindowBlinds 5 не перечесть. Чего таить, она очень красивая и опрятная. Само меню "Пуск" полностью переработано и обновилось. Оно, как и ранее, разбито на две части, но теперь выглядит намного эффектнее и сочетается с общим стилем Vista. Изменения, как видно, коснулись в основном оформления. Верхушка была полностью убрана, и теперь иконка пользователя, обрамленная в красивую glass-рамочку, выступает за пределы меню. Вся правая часть стала прозрачной с красивыми разводами и эффектом Blur (размытие). А вот иконок у пунктов правой стороны меню теперь нет - в будущем будет реализована функция просмотра иконки определенного объекта в области, где сейчас располагается иконка пользователя (как на видео закрытой сборки 5221). Но и без этой особенности все выглядит красиво. Можно отметить, что из меню были убраны пункты «Выполнить» и «Поиск» (но их можно вернуть из настроек), так как они полностью переехали в поле поиска под левой частью меню (после набора какого-либо текста, помимо поиска по программам, вы так же можете запустить набранное как выполнение команды или как поиск по компьютеру). Например, на скриншоте ниже показано, как после ввода в поле быстрого поиска msconfig, появляется возможность выполнить эту команду (Run). И, наконец, красуются новые кнопочки выключения компьютера. Красная отвечает за ввод компьютера в спящий режим (а не за выключение, как можно подумать), а вот нажатие на стрелочку у черной кнопочки вызывает всплывающее меню, где и кроются все остальные функции. Ну, хватит о меню Пуск, посмотрим, что же еще нового нам преподнес интерфейс. А изменений в нем много. Например, кнопка закрытия окна в активных окнах теперь красная постоянно, а при наведении на нее мышкой подсветка просто увеличивается. А вот и радостное свершение - при развертывании окна во весь экран, таскбар теряет прозрачность, а не выглядит неким бельмом, как в 5219 и 5231. Так же немного изменился стиль самого таскбара. Папки теперь не окрашиваются в различные цвета в зависимости от их содержания (как раньше панель предпросмотра и панель инструментов были в разных папках оранжевыми, фиолетовыми, синими и т.д.) Теперь в любой папке цвет классической Vista – бирюзовый. Полной переработке подверглись свойства системы. Но, пускай, за меня говорит скриншот. Как видно главная часть окна выполняет функциональность вкладки Общие в старых Свойствах системы. Доступ к остальным функциям, ранее располагавшимся по другим вкладкам, теперь осуществляется через боковую панель. Flip 3D стал чуть ли не отдельной программой, которая располагается в quick-launch (панель быстрого запуска). Называется она теперь официально Windows Switcher, хотя комбинация Win+Tab все еще работает. Видимо это подготовка к будущим MS-клавиатурам, на которых, по слухам, будет новая клавиша включающая Flip 3D. Единственное изменение в Flip 3D, то, что при его включении, фон становится темнее. Простой Flip, так же изменился, на мой взгляд, не в лучшую сторону. Он выглядит более опрятным и отлаженным, но, в свою очередь, вернулся к концепции старого доброго Alt+Tab - он не "проматывается", как раньше, а, доходя до последнего пункта, перескакивает на первый. Изменения коснулись многого, например иконки на рабочем столе выделяются по-новому. Противники больших иконок на рабочем столе могут радоваться. После нажатия правой кнопкой по рабочему столу, в разделе View вы можете выбрать размер иконок. При выборе больших иконок, те объекты, иконки которых не имеют такого большого разрешения, обрамляются в красивую прозрачную рамочку. Наконец-то была исправлена ошибка с корзиной – после удаления файла (или очищения корзины) иконка последней изменяется автоматически. Это то, что отмечаешь в первые минуты. Но наше исследование продолжается. Персонолизация Microsoft взялась за переработку всех элементов Панели инструментов, и, пока что, ей это удается. Начнем с самого заметного нововведения для любителей украшения ОС. Microsoft объединила множество настроек внешнего вида ОС в отдельный компонент в Панели Управления - Персонолизация (Personalization), который занял место Свойств Экрана. Как видно, он состоит из нескольких подпунктов. Первый открывает окно схожее со Свойствами Экрана, где вам предлагается выбрать тему (кажется, стиль Windows XP ушел из Vista навсегда – радостный факт). Второй пункт является новинкой. При включенных эффектах, вы можете выбрать цвет прозрачности окон, а так же насыщенность этого цвета (от почти прозрачных границ, до непрозрачных Aero) или поставить галочку Disable transparent glass, что отключит прозрачность, но оставит цветовою гамму. Остается только вопрос, кто у кого украл идею - Microsoft у Stardock, не так давно выпустившего для скачивания программу StyleVista для смены окраски прозрачности, или Stardock у Microsoft, прослышав о ведущихся в Редмонде разработках. Не знаю почему, но я склоняюсь к первому. Например, цветовая гамма Aero с отключенной прозрачностью, выглядит следующим образом. Следующий пункт - это выбор фонового рисунка, но подается он теперь по-новому. Теперь предустановленные обоины (System Wallpaper) не путаются с вашими (которые добавляются через Browse и помещаются в раздел My Pictures). Еще одним свершением в этой области стало появление целых пяти новых обоин. Полные их варианты доступны в разделе файлов нашего проекта, а здесь их уменьшенные варианты. Вообще в Microsoft не принято менять фоновые обои так кардинально - обоина меняется, как правило, с переходом на новый Milestone (этап разработки), а CTP (ведь 5259 готовился как November CTP) никак не может называться Milestone. Остальные два пункта ничем не отличаются от своих аналогов в Свойствах Экрана. Тем временем, при нажатии правой кнопкой мыши по свободному пространству на Рабочем Столе, там оказываются два новых пункта - Personalize computer (что открывает апплет Персонолизации) и Choose Desktop Background (что открывает выбор обоины); так что старые добрые Свойства Экрана ушли в прошлое окончательно. Windows Media Player 11.0.0.6027 На целое число 27 обновилась версия WMP11. Изменения присутствуют, но скорее декоративные, чем действительно кардинальные. При первом включение, вы замечаете... да, да - прозрачность в нижней части! Ее можно было бы долго описывать, но какой смысл, когда на нее можно посмотреть? Но на этом, все основные нововведения и заканчиваются. Видно множество ошибок и недоработок - особенно при отключенных DWM-эффектах. К тому же, похоже, Microsoft до сих пор не определилась, как будет называться раздел библиотеки - Library или Browse, теперь, в отличие от версии из 5231, мы снова видим Library. Раз уж начали говорить о мультимедиа, стоит упомянуть о новом перевоплощении регулятора громкости. Приобретя новый вид в 5231, он снова изменился и теперь из стильного горизонтального, стал снова вертикальным. Теперь он представляет собой целое отдельное окошко, со своей кнопкой закрытия; но при щелчке на любой другой объект (скажем на пустое пространство рабочего стола), он автоматически скрывается. Оформление не слишком изменилось, концепция все та же. Нажатие на Show Mixer открывает расширенные настройки, которые раньше являлись отдельным окном. Windows AntiSpyware Если Microsoft обещала, то всегда делала это по большому - перефразирую я слова юмористов. Microsoft пообещала внедрить в Vista анти-шпионский инструмент Windows Defender, ну и внедрила AntiSpyware. Хотя разницы, вероятно, никакой (не названием программа жива), к тому же переименование AntiSpyware и Defender произошло недавно. Нам предстает немного измененная в интерфейсе AntiSpyware 1.1.0818.2. Я не пробовал абсолютно все версии AntiSpyware когда-либо попадавшие в сеть, но хорошо помню самую первую версию, которая мне понравилась. На фоне этого воспоминания, текущее обличье анти-шпиона меня отталкивает. Остается сказать, что на новенькой Vista анти-шпион ничего не нашел, некоторые его функции не работают, а иконка в виде замочка в трее веет приветом из Windows 3.x. Windows Mail 7 и Internet Explorer 7 Хочу сказать сразу - с моим модемом Vista 5259 не подружилась, и приключения начались сразу после первой попытки выхода в интернет. Интернет подключается, но IE работать отказывается - то зависает, то делает вид, что что-то делает, но на самом деле раздается гробовая тишина. Интернет (по крайней мере, диал-ап) теперь скинут в кучу вместе с сетевыми и др. подключениями, о его состояние мы узнаем по иконке сети, дебютировавшей в 5231 - теперь понятно, почему там (в 5231) при подключении к интернету не появлялась иконка подключения. Когда произведено подключение, кубизм (в виде квадратного монитора со стрелочкой) меняется на сюрреализм - чем еще назвать огромный монитор (по отношению к земному шарику) с малюсеньким (по отношению к монитору) земным шариком неподалеку? Windows Mail 7 - долгожданное обновление Outlook Express. Outlook Express более не будет, будет великий и ужасный Windows Mail. Да, непривычно как-то. Но, что поделаешь? Microsoft не раз рассказывала, что почтовой клиент был переписан с нуля. Среди обещанных нововведений - сохранение писем физически, а не в базу. То есть, каждое отдельной письмо - отдельный файл, хранящийся на диске. То ли у меня проблемы со зрением, толи со слухом, но я такового не заметил. Впрочем, WM7 очень похож на своего предшественника OE6 – кое-где произошли еле заметные изменения в интерфейсе, кнопочки поменялись. В IE7 изменения так же произошли, но еще менее заметные. Красивые стеклянные вкладки, появившиеся в 5231, были заменены Beta 1-подобными, но более высокими - мне не понравилось. Но есть и положительные эмоции - появилась функция Zoom. Она служит для увеличения (или уменьшения) сайтов, разрешение которых меньше (или больше) чем ваше. Другими словами, для ликвидации ненавистной горизонтальной прокрутки. Включается она нажатием на лупу, которую можно заметить на панели инструментов. Связной Windows Collaboration, который упорно падал в 5231, теперь полностью работает. Фактически, Collaboration это кодовое имя приложения для организации P2P-сетей для различных целей, но главная – упрощение мультиплеерного режима в играх. Надо признать, он выглядит довольно привлекательно. Интерфейс до смешного прост – возможность подключения к имеющейся сессии (Join a session near me) и начало новой сессии (Start a new session). Останавливаться на этой программе не хочется, так как она особо и не тестировалась, но, можно сказать точно, к внешнему виду претензий быть не может – все как нельзя лучше согласуется с мягкими тонами Aero. WinCal, Photo Library, DVD Maker Календарь WinCal еще улучшился и пополнился новыми функциями. Его низ теперь так же полностью Glass-прозрачный, как WMP11. В принципе внутренности изменились не сильно, но выглядеть стало стильнее. Photo Library в 5219, Digital Gallery в 5231 и теперь Photo Gallery в 5259. Ну, неудивительно ли? Редактор медиа-информации, основанный на одном из отдельных пакетов Microsoft, помимо возвращения к старому названию, совместил все самые лучшие функции из всех этих версий. Функциональность его не намного улучшилась, а вот функция предпросмотра картинок (она заключается в том, что при наведение на файл, появляется небольшое всплывающее окошко с увеличенным изображением картинки или первого кадра для видео), изначально присутствующая во всем 4074, затем убранная и снова появившиеся в Photo Library, и не совсем там рабочее, кажется, завершило свое долгое путешествие и полностью работает. В меню Пуск появился и еще один новый пункт – DVD Maker, по-видимому, конвертер и рекордер DVD-формата. Но кодеки, как и всегда за исключением Windows Media, в составе не идут, о чем DVD Maker не применит вам напомнить. А в то время в Панели Управления Как я уже говорил, Microsoft занялась переработкой почти всех элементов в Панели Управления. Переработка заключается не столько в появлении новых функций, сколько в объединении всех тематических функций в единые Центры. Так в 5259 помимо старых добрых Центра Безопасности и Сетевого Центра, появился еще один новый – Центр Быстродействия. Еще один пункт доступный из Панели Управления - это включение или отключение функций Windows, пока что там не все работает как надо. User Account Protection UAP (User Account Protection) дает о себе знать в 5259 больше, чем в предыдущих сборках. Эта технология является защитой вашего пользователя, но, надо сказать, очень назойливой. Как уже говорилось, при установке вы указываете имя своего пользователя, следовательно, вы не входите, как Administrator. Хоть ваш новосозданный пользователь получает привилегии администратора, но UAP полностью активна. Фактически, каждое действие, которое, по мнению Microsoft, может повредить системе, вы должны теперь подтверждать повторно. Даже при установке новой программы – будьте любезны подтвердить. Это конечно не проблема, но довольно утомительно. Ранее настройка UAP была доступна из меню Пуск, но теперь его там нет, поэтому отключить его представляется временно проблематичным. Результаты тестирования Хочу в двух словах описать ситуацию с оборудованием, загрузкой, быстродействием и стабильностью. При установке оборудования, неизвестные устройства теперь распознаются нормально, в отличие от 5231, где все они помечались как Unknown Device (неизвестное устройство). Я не рискнул испытать все мое оборудование, поэтому монитор, принтер, сканер и ТВ-тюнер остались без драйверов. Но вот с аудио Realtec AC`97 возникли довольно конкретные проблемы – установить драйвера удалось только из безопасного режима. Звук функционировал нормально, но WMP11 проигрывать что-либо отказался, зависая намертво. Интернет так же оставил желать лучшего – соединение устанавливалось, но IE7 и Windows Mail так же впадали в апатию и полное бездействие, буквально игнорируя подключение. Оговорюсь – эти проблемы возникли только у меня, у многих и WMP, и интернет функционируют нормально. Но такая вот ситуация как нельзя лучше описывает гипотетические проблемы. Время загрузки изменилось не сильно, примерно такое же, как и в 5231, быстродействие тоже осталось не на высоте, а стабильность заключилась в многочисленные «недопустимые операции» Explorer и некоторых других приложений. Но, опять же, это вызвано в основном ошибками самих программ, а не всей ОС в целом. Бразильский сериал продолжается Не знаю почему, но у Microsoft все самое лучшее, получается самым глючным. Перечитав обзора 5231, я отказался от плана начать муторное перечисление всех найденных мною ошибок, но, поверьте, они есть и их немало. Вспомните 4074 - само совершенство, со множество новых, интересных функций... но какое низкое быстродействие! В 5259 все немного иначе - быстродействие удовлетворительное, но проблемы с драйверами, множественные ошибки Explorer и других приложений - это, к сожалению, тоже дает о себе знать. Не говоря уж о том, что у некоторых пользователей система и вовсе не установилась. Но, тем не менее, как это ни печально, но мне 5259 понравился. Действительно, все те десятки нововведений - оригинальные, красивые, изящные - они не могут остаться без внимания, о них нельзя забыть. Возможно Microsoft сделала правильно, что не выпустила November CTP – для официальной сборки система действительно не стабильная, но для украденного релиза – очень даже ничего. Build 5270 Вступление Читая обзоры моих иностранных коллег, я кривлю губы и усмехаюсь. Причина моего веселья в том, что они описывают все те многочисленные изменения, произошедшие в версии 5259, которую тестерам так и не предоставили. Русскоязычное население всегда было более раскрепощенным, поэтому мы не скупились на обзоры 5259, которые вы можете найти в нашем архиве. Безусловно, на фоне 5231 (а именно на его фоне рассматривается 5270 в иностранных обзорах), изменений в December CTP масса. Отдельные авторы даже разбили обзор 5270 на несколько частей. Не близкий моему гуманитарному уму А.В.Перышкин, считает, что «относительность движения проявляется в том, что скорость, траектория, путь и некоторые другие характеристики движения могут быть разными в разных системах отсчета». Так вот, рассматривая 5270.winmain_idx03.051214-1910 (а именно такой порядковый номер в правом нижнем углу экрана имеется у December CTP) относительно 5259, изменений куда меньше. Размышляя логически на тему декабрьского релиза, нетрудно доказать теорему, что вследствие отказа от планов выпустить November CTP тестерам, Microsoft не будет выпускать релиз круто отличающийся от того самого 5259, претендента на ноябрьский СТР, ведь тестеры официально еще не видели изменений последнего (в чем я сильно сомневаюсь). Тестируя 5270 убеждаемся, что это именно то, что и требовалось доказать. Хотя нет, традиционно нам требуется доказать еще одну вещь. Наше традиционное доказательство: Циничное начало Цинично, соглашусь, начинать обзор с установки; но куда же без нее. Читая обзор высокоуважаемого Пола Тарротта, меня порадовал тот факт, что установка у моего коллеги заняла всего пол часа. Даже если вычесть время введения информации, система ставится час; конечно, если мы не располагаем компьютером NASA, в чем я сильно сомневаюсь (как много я сомневаюсь сегодня!) Как я уже сказал, система у меня устанавливалась час. Это при: Intel Pentium 4 3.0GHz HT 512mb (2x256) Kingston (итого 800MHz) Sapphire ATI Radeon 9550 128mb 128bit Seagete Barracuda 120GB 7200 (NTFS) Все ошибки установки 5259 остались в 5270 неизменными (ну не могла Microsoft не показать тестерам официально свои драгоценные ошибки!) Стоит еще упомянуть об одной значительной особенности дистрибутива. Лицензионное соглашение не спроста предназначено для трех продуктов – Vista (December 2005), Longhorn Server (December 2005) и Starter 2007 (December 2005). Вводя разные серийные номера, возможно из одного дистрибутива установить три эти продукта – клиент, сервер и Vista Starter Edition, которая теперь называется просто Windows Starter 2007. В нашем архиве, вы можете найти ключики для первых двух продуктов, а для Starter ключа не имеется. Так как цель нашего обзора Vista, а не ее серверный брат, то я ввел соответствующий серийный номер, и установка продолжилась. Циничен не только я, но и Microsoft – как им только не стыдно в шестой раз подряд показывать один бут-скрин с надписью codename Longhorn. Загрузчик WBM так же не претерпел изменений. А вот окна выбора пользователя и приветствия с голубых тонов были перекрашены полностью в Aurora. Красиво, но и это уже приелось. Остается сказать, что в системе отсутствует Supplemental Driver Pack; драйвера на мою встроенную сетевую карту и видео были установлены во время инсталляции ОС. Не исключено, что Microsoft откажется от SDP вовсе и вернутся к стандартному способу. К слову о драйверах; видео драйвера теперь имеют официальную пометку WDDM (Windows Display Driver Model), а не LDDM (Longhorn Display Driver Model), как было начиная с Beta 1. Новое старое меню Пуск В далеком 2003 году, на PDC 2003, была показана демонстрация Longhorn с новым меню Пуск. Левая и правая части поменялись местами; у левой панели (которая теперь выполняла функции старой правой) фон был черный и отсутствовали значки. А когда курсор мышки наводился на один из этих пунктов, то на верхушке меню появлялся трехмерный анимированный значок. Microsoft возвращается к старым концептуальным разработкам. Меню Пуск очень похоже на своего предшественника из 5259, но теперь, когда вы наводите указатель мыши на один из пунктов в правой части меню, значок пользователя меняется на значок выбранного пункта – но, увы, не трехмерный. К примеру, при наведении указателя на пункт Игры, мы видим картишки. Передвигая мышь ниже, значки меняются. В виде еще одного примера, скриншот выбранного Компьютера. Среди других изменений можно отметить исчезновение двух диагональных полос, которые имелись в 5259 в правой части панели и придавали разнообразие всей композиции в целом – теперь прозрачность стала гладкой. Красная кнопка ввода компьютера в спящий режим стала желтой, что больше не вводит в заблуждение, что данная функция предназначена для выключения компьютера. Все это очень красиво, но все же не дотягивает до своего трехмерного предшественника с PDC 2003. Пункты, ранее ведущие к виртуальным папкам (Документы, Музыка, Рисунки), теперь ведут к настоящим папкам, а доступ к виртуальным теперь можно легко получить с боковой панели Explorer. Впрочем, можно легко вернуться к старому варианту, установив соответствующие настройка в свойствах панели задач. Новые старые эффекты Снова и снова перевоплощаются Flip и Flip 3D. На этот раз изменения значительные. Flip стал по-настоящему стеклянным и красивым. Расстраивает только одно – пункты не прокручиваются, как в 5219 – 5231, а выглядят аналогично Alt+Tab в том же ХР. Flip 3D поменял ракурс обзора и теперь выстраивает окна неким полукругом, что дает ощущения, будто окна проматываются по оси - эффектно. Правда, качество графики, как будто, ухудшилось. Windows Media Player 11.0.0.6041 В 5231 нам был показан симпатичный работающий WMP11, но без прозрачности в нижней части экрана. В 5259 это было исправлено, и он совместил будто бы все самое лучшее, но на некоторых компьютерах (в том числе моем) не работал. В 5270 таких проблем нет – все отлично работает. Новая версия – 11.0.0.6041. Уже при первом включении мы видим и первые изменения – установка и настройка происходит под логотипами WMP11 и под надписью Windows Media Player 11 for Windows Vista; значит, до for Windows XP не далеко. Нас сразу же оповещают о новой функции – расшаривании файлов. После включения бросается в глаза новый стиль вкладок – черные стеклянные с синей подсветкой; что же, мне они понравились. Впервые их дебют состоялся на одном из скриншотов, предоставленных Шоном Александром (работником Microsoft), а вот теперь мы и сами смогли их «пощупать». Расшаривание файлов фактически производится только по локальной сети и выглядит довольно работоспособным; включение этой функции происходит из настроек. Все что движется, все что слышится Раз уж начали говорить про WMP, стоит рассказать и про другую мультимедиа функциональность. Обновился Sound Recorder, или, по-русски, звукозапись. В 5259 она у меня упорно не запускалась, а теперь предстала в новом обличии. Думаю, и говорить не стоит, что это выглядит обновленным и сочетающимся с Aero. Мой респект команде разработчиков звука в Vista. Media Center претерпел небольшие изменения, но по-прежнему является образчиком эффектности и красоты. Кнопка в верхнем левом углу перестала быть угловатой, а стала аналогично круглой, но зеленой. Выглядит, честно скажу, забавно. Можно сказать, был еще несколько подправлен стиль, он теперь не такой «мутный» и расплывчатый, но и не такой квадратный и строгий как в XP MCE. Остается сказать, что у меня полноэкранный режим работал почему-то только в 60 GHz, поэтому пришлось прибегнуть к экранному режиму. Ну и одним из самых громких событий 5270 стал интегрированный DirectX 10. Запуская dxdiag, убеждаемся в этом. Однако никаких демонстрационных приложений, показывающих возможности нового API, в ОС не присутсвтует. Все что изменяется В интерфейсе произошли такие, знаете ли, мелочные изменения. Стиль Aero с отключенными эффектами (ака Aero To Go), был из фиолетого-синего, перекрашен в серый; некий привет из 5048 и далекого Slate (но скорее из первого). Новое меню Пуск так же присутсвтует, и даже смена иконок работает. Правда, опять таки, все это не так красиво, как при включенных эффектах. Не знаю почему, но мне как не нравился этот стиль, так и не нравится. Slate, Jade и Aero 5048 выглядели куда лучше и органичнее. Хотя, о вкусах не спорят; особенно когда вкусы диктует Редмонд. Художники проявляют действительно потрясающее разнообразие и воображение. Иконка заполненной корзины снова сменилась и вместо нескольких комочков бумаги, теперь нам показывают полностью набитую корзину. Особенно забавно это выглядит, когда размер иконок на рабочем столе выставлен на максимум. Переработке так же подверглись значки некоторых других форматов файлов. Например, новый TXT не сравнить со старым. Многочисленные сообщения UAP (который я предпочитаю выключить раз и навсегда) стали выглядеть куда более опрятно и красиво; не так пугающе. В Компьютере так же произошли изменения. Полоса, указывающая свободное пространство на дисках, перекрасилась в бирюзовый цвет и стала еще краше. Иконки носителей так же претерпели изменения. Например, иконка жесткого диска стала еще привлекательней (казалось бы, куда больше?), да до такой степени, что значок системного диска, оставшийся с прошлых версий, выглядит прямо-таки неестественно. Единичный щелчок на часы в углу показывает обновленный стиль сервиса. Как и раньше (начиная с 5219 или 5231, уже не помню точно), появляется календарь с часиками. Но часы обновились и теперь откровенно напоминают своих братьев с SideBar в 4051. Аналогичным изменения подверглись и настройки времени, в них так же красуются новые часы и немного расширились настройки. С каждой новой версией Vista, Microsoft все модернизирует и модернизирует различные настройки, группируя их по-новому, и складывая тематические функции в новые менеджеры. В 5270 обошлось без революций; даже скорее наоборот. Вот диковинка, новые настройки питания, дебютирующие в 5231 и являющиеся примером через чур крайнего профессионализма, вернулись к старым добрым настройкам питания, привычным и знакомым еще по Windows 98. Хочется верить, что эта замена будет до тех пор, пока Microsoft не разработает действительно удобный апплет настроек Думается, хватит про данный сегмент ОС; думаю, читатель понял основные критерии изменений в 5270. А большего и не требовалось. Windows Defender 1.1.908.0 Наконец-то нам показали Windows Defender – последователь Windows AntiSpayware. Но, стоит сказать, никаких кардинальных изменений на фоне Windows AntiSpayware из 5259 он нам не принес. Все тот же отталкивающий интерфейс, все те же примитивные битмапы. Ну, не красиво. Очевидное – новые логотипы и название, а так же обновленная иконка в трее (более приличная). Можно отметить, что по сравнению с 5259 стали доступны некоторые новые функции, которые раньше были under construction. Среди них более глубокие настройки безопасности, сканирования и ОС в целом. Ничто из этого лично меня не впечатлило, хотя присутствие анти-шпионского ПО в ОС радует. Связной! Такой вот замечательный слоган – Связной! Начиная настраивать интернет, сразу сталкиваемся с рядом нововведений. Во-первых, переработке был подвергнут помощник создания нового соединения – теперь его украшают новые иконки и новая начинка, сводящаяся все к тому же. Несмотря на установившиеся без проблем драйвера, создать модемное соединение мне не удалось. Поэтому работать в интернете пришлось по старинке, аналогично 5231. Но это не помешало насладиться всеми нововведениями IE7, в то время как интернет в 5259 у меня не работал вообще. Internet Explorer 7 наконец-то получил новую иконку, именно ту, которая была представлена энное время назад Microsoft, и окончательной переименовался в WIE – Windows Internet Explorer. Красиво, ничего не скажешь. В IE7 произошли незначительные изменения; в основном они коснулись безопасности. Так после первого включения вам настойчиво предлагают настроить анти-фишинговый фильтр. А вот отсутствие функции Zoom, так понравившейся мне в 5259, удивляет. Но, тем не менее, ее снова нет (Прим. Руководителя: Есть. Для этого надо вытащить zoom на панель или пользоваться им из меню.). Microsoft играет в прятки. Windows Transfer Новая программа для переноса информации с одной ОС на другую, приемник «Мастера переноса файлов и параметров» из ХР. Теперь приложение по-умолчанию находится в часто используемых программах в левой части меню; думаю, это временно и сделано для обращения внимания тестеров на данное приложение. Оно запускается не отдельным окном, а неким мнимым, аналогичным окнам установки Vista. Приложение предназначено для переноса информации со старого компьютера на новый и работает под Windows 2000, XP, Vista. Windows Transfer работает посредством записи диска. Во время процесса вы выбираете, какую информацию желаете сохранить. Затем через авторан созданного CD или DVD вы можете восстановить информацию на одной из вышеуказанных ОС. Качество существования Думаю, не ошибусь, если назову 5270 одним из самых стабильных, быстродейственных и качественных сборок за все время разработки Longhorn / Vista. Быстродействие действительно проявляет себя – никаких замедлений при серфинге в Explorer или выполнении других операций замечено не было. Ошибки некоторых сервисов все еще имеют место, но уже подходят к своему кульминационному моменту. Все работает быстро, оперативно, стабильно и, кажется, надежно. Заключение Не хочется брать на себя ответственность, но Microsoft удалось сделать версию, превосходящую функциональностью, быстродействием, стабильностью и безопасностью все разработки Windows Vista. 5219, до сих пор считавшийся образчиком хорошей Vista, надо признать, был заткнут за пояс. Перед нами качественный продукт, хоть далекий до финального релиза и, на мой взгляд, даже до полнофункционального кода, но вполне рабочий, красивый и практичный, на который мне впервые захотелось перейти с ХР. Но, еще не время. Чувствую, нас ждут большие свершения в следующем году - Beta 2 и RC-тестирование. Оставайтесь с нами. Build 5308 Авторское отступление За день до публикации этой статьи наш редактор Dasus в личной беседе обратил мое внимание на то, что я невольно ввел в заблуждение читателей. Ведь когда я делал скриншоты различных приложений для галереи, снимая WinCal, то написал в программе на 28 число о «Публикации обзора Vista February CTP». Что ж, уложился до 27. По-моему, отличный результат. Впрочем, особенно хвалиться нечем – обзор получился небольшой, не в пример, скажем, 5259. Но это уже претензии к Microsoft. Вступление До сих пор пытаюсь судорожно осознать произошедшее; и пока это удается с трудом. Ведь перед нами не что иное, как первая полнофункциональная (!) сборка Windows Vista, а точнее, Windows Vista February “Enterprise” CTP, еще точнее build 5308. Но не надо волноваться, не надо кричать и рвать волосы ни на себе, ни на рядом с вами находящихся – полнофункциональность Vista вовсе не означает, что больше никаких изменений в системе не будет и Microsoft, как тупой дачник, собирается теперь только полоть и полоть баги и ошибки системы вплоть до ее выхода в конце года. Нет; это означает что все самые основные функции включены в систему и никаких революционных приложений, супер новых возможностей и т.д. мы не увидим. А вот изменения старых функций, и, особенно, интерфейса – очень и очень даже возможны. И Aero может претерпеть (и, будем надеяться, претерпит) еще некоторые изменения. Microsoft не выпустила тестовой версии Vista в январе, запланировав один из ключевых релизов ОС на февраль. Итак, перед нами долгожданная (не без этого) февральская сборка, крещенная Microsoft как Enterprise CTP. Этим компания решила указать на то, что сборка в первую очередь направлена не на конечных пользователей, а на бизнес – показать партнерам, корпорациям, малому бизнесу, с чем им придется столкнуться (сама версия ОС продолжает быть Ultimate, а вовсе не Enterprise Edition). Как отреагировал бизнес на такую наглость мы еще не знаем, зато знаем, что помимо бизнеса новую ОС уже через двое суток после ее выхода заполучили множество лиц не имеющих никакого отношения к бизнесу и тестерам вообще; это и удостоверяет наше традиционное доказательство. Кстати, доказательство нам о многом, ох как о многом, говорит. Взгляните – на нем нет даты сборки и команды сборки (обычно это winmain_idx), то есть мы видим чистой воды Beta 2 версию. Но это не Beta 2; то есть это как бы и Beta 2, но в тоже время и не Beta 2. Это Beta 2 для бизнеса (Enterprise) - первая стадия второго бета-тестирования. А вот всеобщий и основной релиз Vista из линейки Beta 2 должен произойти в апреле, возможно, под названием Vista April CTP. Банальная прелюдия Банально начинать с установки, но куда же без нее? Установка 5308 меня порадовала и огорчила одновременно. С одной стороны, она намного лучше отлажена с визуальной и практической точки зрения. С другой стороны, это первая версия, установка которой на моем компьютере заняла свыше 1:20 часа. В самой установке произошел ряд интересных изменений. Во-первых, изменился внешний вид и в лучшую сторону. Теперь видны словно настоящие стеклянные окна (увы, но это всего лишь муляж), нет никаких сплющенных логотипов, нет и вылезающих таблиц (только если чуть-чуть). Об остальном я уже сказал – час двадцать не могли меня сильно приободрить. После установки нам предстает первое изменение, на которое, не будь этот обзор официальным, можно было бы воскликнуть LOL. Встречайте, новый бут-скрин. Думаю, комментарии излишни (эх, где ты, обещанный 16-битный бут-скрин?) Далее, после последней перезагрузки, нам предлагается, как и раньше, настроить систему – часовой пояс, обоину и т.д. и все это снова на 60Hz. Но вот каким-то чудом на фоне оказалась не обоина Aurora, а самая, что ни на есть, живая (!) аврора – эффект северного сияния, двигающийся, работающий. Завершает все причуды установки приятное ощущение. Новый пре-логон скрин – симпатичнейший логотипчик Vista вдруг сверкающий как лампочка. Все что угодно, но о нем потом (внешне) Интересный заголовок, не правда? И я думаю, вы догадались, о чем я – самый долгожданный объект вожделений Vista 5308, он… странник SideBar, будет рассмотрен отдельно после всей остальной шелухи. Первые изменения ОС не заставляют себя ждать. Больше нет никакого Supplemental Driver Pack (а жаль, задумка была неплохая) и нам предстает новое детище Microsoft уже вызвавшее ряд нареканий со стороны антимонопольных комиссий – Welcome Center. В верхней части окна, на фоне, увы, статической Aurora, мы видим основную информацию о компьютере, ОС и прочее. А в нижней части нам предлагаются функции, с которых можно начать работу – меня ничего из этого не впечатлило и я выключил стартовый центр (кстати, он не такой простой, как может показаться – появляется каждый раз по включению Vista, но это можно отключить снятием соответствующей галочки прямо в окне). Переходя в меню Пуск находим следующее интересное изменение. Иконки (появляющиеся наверху при наведении мышки на пункты левого меню) сменявшиеся ранее без эффектов, теперь меняются с задержкой и с переливанием одной иконки в другую. Немного изменился внешний стиль меню (но совсем незначительно), например, снова поменяла свой цвет кнопка выхода. Да и вообще, кнопки перехода в спячку и выключения поменялись местами; впрочем, все это мелочи. В интерфейсе произошло не слишком много изменений. Но некоторые все-таки есть. Появилась симпатичная анимация при копировании, удалении, и других действиях с файлами. Иногда это двигающаяся Aurora, а иногда – тематическая анимация. Увидеть это можно на . Кстати, Aurora входящая в состав WinSat и ранее просто безобразная, стала тоже привлекательной. Но это все мелочи, по сравнению с тем, что нас ждет в скринсейверах. Нет, стандартный скринсейвер с перемещающимся логотипом Vista никуда не делся, зато появилась куча новых, в том числе наша излюбленная Aurora (новая, такого раньше не было), некие мыльные пузыри, летающие по экрану, абстрактные фигуры… не знаю, задействован ли тут Avalon (это вряд ли), но выглядит очень и очень симпатично (сделать скриншот с этих скринсейверов не получилось, поэтому на помощь пришел фотоаппарат). Flip и Flip 3D не претерпели изменений, только вот последний лишился своей иконки на панели быстрого запуска (а жаль). Microsoft продолжает повсеместный переход иконок на векторную графику 256х256 пикселей; теперь это коснулось ZIP-формата (вернее не только zip, но особенно мне запомнился он). Да, дело Пикассо живо – жестокий абстракционизм процветает. Кстати, хочу напомнить давнюю историю с иконкой системного диска. В 5270 произошло очередное (и замечательное) обновление иконок устройств в Компьютере, изменению подверглись иконки дисков, а вот системный диск оставался прежним. Теперь это исправлено, причем особенно хорошо смотрится новая иконка на максимальном масштабировании. Раз уж начали говорить об иконках, хочу заметить, что Windows Defender остался с прежней (иконкой) а не заменился на безобразие, включенное в Defender Beta 2 для ХР. И это меня немного порадовало. Все что угодно, но о нем потом (функционально) Функциональных изменений не так много, как хотелось бы, но они есть. Начну с тех, которые мне понравились. Защита файлов продолжает иметь место, но теперь из-под аккаунта простого администратора можно без больших сложностей получить доступ к нужной папке – система вас спросит, разрешить ли, и после получения согласия снимет защиту с нужных папок и файлов. Но вот что мне не понравилось, так это то, что на некоторые действия теперь требуется еще больше подтверждений. Например, после запуска диспетчера задач, теперь вас спросят, запустить диспетчер задач только для вашего пользователя или для всех, затем будет еще одно подтверждение – аналогичное вышепоказанному, и только затем вам дадут диспетчер задач. Нет, это начинает бесить. Чувствую, я с UAP не сдружусь… Теперь можно организовать несколько часов в окне, появляющемся после щелчка по обычным часам в трее. Возможно добавить еще двое часов. Делается это через настройки, где можно включить дополнительные часы и присвоить им часовой пояс и имя. IE7 почти идентичен своему аналогу для XP (Beta 2 Preview). Я не нашел никаких существенных изменения по сравнению с версией для XP. Обновился апплет Windows Update и обзавелся новым сервисом – Windows Ultimate Extras. Этот сервис проводит через узел обновления различные справки, обновления и прочее и прочее (не обольщайтесь, аврора и здесь мертвая). Значительное обновление в настройках электропитания. Теперь это целая многоуровневая система настройки; я предлагаю вам один скриншот, но апплет этот состоит, чуть ли не из нескольких десятков (утрирую). Множество функций, теперь действительно можно гибко настроить электропитание со всем положенным – таймерами, паролями, и т.п. Но не запутаться в этом не так легко. Также в Панели Управления появился пункт Language Packs, где вы можете управлять mui-паками. Разумеется, по-умолчанию в ОС встроен только английский, но вот интересно, а будет ли вообще полностью локализованная Vista или все теперь будет проходить через языковые пакеты? При входе в папку игр, теперь открывается окно настройки. Там можно отметить, скачивать или нет из интернета дополнительную информацию об установленных играх и – ранее о такой функции я не слышал – автоматически скачивать обновления для игр. Я пока не тестировал на Vista игры, но выглядит солидно. Обновился внешний вид апплета «Поиск». На мой взгляд, не в лучшую сторону (Пикассо продолжает свою работу – надо же додуматься так растянуть поле поиска!) В меню «Пуск» теперь можно найти новый пункт «Learn more about Windows Genuine Advantage». Это интернет-ярлык, по идее, ведущий на страницу, с подробной информацией об активации и преимуществах использования лицензионной ОС. Пока что эта ссылка ведет напрямую к microsoft.com. Небольшие изменения произошли в Центре Безопасности, он немного изменился внешне (стал похож на все другие центры Vista) и пополнился разделом борьбы с malware. Обновились различные приложения. WMP11 был намного отлажен, на мой взгляд стал почти идеально работать (ждем с нетерпением WMP11 Beta 1 для ХР). Был несколько переработан стиль вкладок, исчезли привычные меню… теперь он смотрится почти так же, как на старом скриншоте-концепте от Шона Александра. Календарь WinCal стал краше и более богат функциями. Интересна кнопка находящаяся посередине панели, ее обступает свободное пространство, а на ней написана текущая дата (щелчок по этой кнопке переводит на текущую дату). Windows Photo Gallery также не демонстрирует революций, но обновленный красивый интерфейс (черные стеклянные кнопки). А вот и совершенно новое (Прим. Руководителя: Не новое. Было уже в 5270.) приложение - Windows Fax and Scan (не припомню его в 5270). Через него можно сканировать и работать с факсами. Замечательная, простая и понятная программа. Только вот с установкой драйверов для моего CanoScan возникли небольшие проблемы, поэтому рассказать о результате тестов не могу. Остальные программы, в том числе Media Center, остались без каких-либо существенных изменений (например, Transfer Manager теперь стал еще лучше), только немного были доработаны. Возвращение Странника И самое, самое громкое событие февральского СТР (!) – возвращение странника, боковой панели, SideBar. Да, тот самый, что приковывал внимание на протяжении ранних версий Longhorn, исчез в 4083, не появился в 5048, и отсутствовал на протяжении всех этих билдов… вернулся! Правда для многих разумных людей он вернулся еще в 5219, но теперь он вернулся официально! С гаджетами! По-умолчанию он выключен и это несколько смущает. Затем ты находишь апплет настройки SideBar в Панели управления, да и сам SideBar в меню Пуск (Стандартные) (ну или в Program Files). Он включается с правого бока и несколько смущает… расплывчатостью. Но это только из-за того, что отключена функция «поверх всех окон». После ее включения он становится вполне осязаемым (заметьте, эффект blur присутсвтует). При развертывании окна во весь экран SideBar становится черным и теряет прозрачность (если поставлена галочка «поверх всех окон», в противном случае окно покрывает SideBar). Это и хорошо, в отличие от 5219 он не выглядит каким-то бельмом… Интересно окно добавления гаджетов – полностью стеклянное. Итак, присутствуют следующие гаджеты: мировые часы, ярлыки, rss, слайдшоу, корзина (как скриншот используем скриншоты SideBar выше). Большинство функций не изменилось по сравнению с SideBar из 5219, но они обрели новые «фичи». Так часы теперь называются «мировыми» - стрелки должны перекрещиваться на том месте, где вы находитесь. Ярлыки – некий аналог Быстрого запуска – тоже довольно удобен: просто перетаскиваете туда приложение и добавляется ярлык. Слайдшоу изменилось не сильно, слайдшоу есть слайдшоу. А вот корзина это новая функция – через нее можно управлять настоящей корзиной, прямым drag&drop перетаскивать туда объекты, очищать корзину… Кстати, можно менять и стили корзины – их целых четыре. А вот WMP гаджета, основанного на Avalon и показанного на PDC 2005, mail-гаджета и многого другого все еще нет. Но оно будет, я верю, обязательно будет. При наведении на гаджет мышкой, рядом с ним появляются две кнопочки – крестик и галочка. Крестик выключает гаджет, а галочка открывает его настройки. Продолжая о возможностях; внизу SideBar располагаются две стрелочки, они должны переключать ряды гаджетов и плюсик, включающий окно выбора гаджетов. Настройки SideBar не очень расширенные. Можно установить сторону нахождения панели (слева или справа), включить режим поверх всех окон или отключить его, просмотреть текущие гаджеты, установить на каком из мониторов должен отображаться SideBar (если имеется больше одного монитор) и, в завершение, запускать SideBar при каждом запуске Windows. Заключение Я ожидал большего. February CTP безусловно большой шаг вперед, но если бы не SideBar, отличить эту версию от 5270 без подробного изучения я бы не взялся. Кажется, Microsoft начала наводить последние штрихи, завершающие, окончательные. Приводить интерфейс к единой строке, внедрять окончательные «фичи», добавлять разные новые мелочи. Но все же изменений непростительно мало; на мой взгляд их должно было бы быть больше, много больше. Впрочем, это тема для отдельной статьи. Сам 5308 проявил себя с самой лучшей стабильной стороны, хотя еще отлаживать и отлаживать (на это в Microsoft время еще есть). Грубых ошибок, умираний Explorer и прочее и прочее я не наблюдал, хотя все это имело место в 5270. Другими словами, бизнес, которому и предназначался February CTP, должен быть доволен. Build 5342 Авторское отступление Гриппу подвержены все. Я осознал это, когда встречал IE7 build 5335 с температурой под сорок, отлеживался во время релиза Vista build 5342 и пропустил семинары TechNet. Поэтому и обзор появился с запозданием, ведь сама Vista 5342 попала ко мне лишь спустя почти неделю после ее выхода. Но сразу же, как я ее заполучил, так начал писать обзор – результаты моих трудов (тестов) я и представляю вам. Вступление Microsoft сбавляет темпы. Это стало понятно после выхода первой полнофункциональной версии Vista, то есть February CTP, когда в свете 5270 он не произвел (по крайней мере, на меня) особенного впечатления. Но ничего другого и ожидать было нельзя: революций больше не будет, Vista переходит в тот этап разработки, когда особое внимание уделяется не новым функциям, а безопасности и стабильности, то есть отладке системы. А новым функциям не уделяется вообще. И вдруг Пол Тарротт опубликовал статью, что Microsoft собирается обновить Vista до версии 5342. Тут свершилось невозможное: Microsoft выпустила эту версию. Невозможное по двум причинам; первая причина– Microsoft ничего не говорила об этом релизе, он действительно как гром средь ясного неба; вторая – это предсказал Пол Тарротт. Давненько его «внутренние» источники не сообщали верной информации. Что же, Microsoft выпустила 5342, не для всех, только для избранных, но выпустила. Он (5342) очень оперативно попал в сеть, к сожалению, менее оперативно попал в мои руки, но попал, что и подтверждает наше традиционное доказательство. Доос, преос Все новые и новые безумные заголовки выдумываю я для глав, посвященных установке, загрузке и др. – всему тому, что происходит до ОС, перед ОС. Поэтому, я уверен, дорогой читатель, вы уже догадались, что ничего общего с DOS заголовок не имеет – итак, до ОС и пре ОС. Установка – без изменений. После небольших неприятностей с ней в 5308 (когда система ставилась порядка полутора часов), Vista себя реабилитировала – около 35 – 40 минут, все отлично, все ок. В нашем любимом WBM-загрузчике – нововведения. А именно целый новый раздел, посвященный различным дополнительным приложениям, доступным в загрузочном режиме. Перейти с выбора ОС к этому разделу можно теперь нажатием TAB, единственный имеющийся сейчас пункт - это какой-то непонятный тест памяти. Ок, при случае испытаем. Дальше красуется все тот же бут-скрин – находка 5308 – и перед нами Vista build 5342. Интерфейсные излишества Смотря на отлично отлаженный интерфейс 5308, кажется, что отлаживать еще что-то просто бессмысленно, но, видимо, вновь возродился утраченный со времен PDC 2003 девиз «даешь анимацию повсюду!» и это не может не радовать. Итак, рассмотрим, что случилось с интерфейсом. Первое что замечаешь – наивное; это новая анимация, которая красуется в Welcome Center и во всем Explorer на панели предпросмотра. К сожалению, сама анимация мимолетная – гоп и пролетела звездочка. В буквальном смысле. Итак, сбылось наше и LonghornBlogs.com совместное предсказание; помните , где мы проводили расследование по этой самой анимации? В дополнение могу сказать, что особенно хороша эта анимация, когда панель предпросмотра растянута на максимум. Ну, это так, уже из рода извращенств. Далее находим следующее крупное интерфейсное изменение – при включенных эффектах изменилась заливка при развертывании окна во весь экран. Ранее это была безвкусная черная гнетущая заливка – теперь светло-серебристая. Но здесь мне кое-что не понравилось. Заливка SideBar и таскбара при развертывании окна во весь экран осталась такой же – темно-черной, поэтому обновленная заливка окон выбивается из общей картины. Думаю, это измениться в следующем же билде. Вид развернутых окон с узкими (не-Explorer) заголовками также оставляет желать лучшего – они становятся чересчур узкими (показано на сравнительном скриншоте ниже). Ха-ха, анимация снова входит в моду. Тут замечаешь, что изменился эффект сворачивания / разворачивания окон. Окно теперь не просто медленно уплывает вглубь своего места на таскбаре, а прямо сломя голову падает туда, как в далеких 3718 и 5048. Кто мог ожидать такого поворота событий? Microsoft не перестает удивлять. Тут конечно нельзя не опробовать Flip 3D. Он остался точно таким же (графика подкачивает), только, будто, еще мельче и… теперь там отображается по-умолчанию пункт рабочего стола, выбором которого можно свернуть все окна. Задумка не плохая, но вот этот рабочий стол несколько выбивается из общего стиля просмотра в трехмерности. На такой ноте заканчиваются изыски интерфейсные. Не интерфейсом единым… Тестер жив. Поэтому медленно переходим к функциональным излишествам. Их не мало, но и не много. В 5342 нас радуют какими-то странными внешними функциональностями. Вроде как функциональность, а на самом деле – интерфейс. Media Center претерпел ряд изменений. Теперь при его включении красуется действительно эффектная заставка – логотип, медленно на черном фоне улетающий вглубь. Все это происходит медленно, с переливаниями. Красиво. В самом Media Center особых изменений нет, только вот достаточно крупные изменения претерпели кнопки управления. Они теперь располагаются справа и значительно преобразились. Порадовала и достаточная отладка Media Center. Все предыдущие версии я мучался с тем, что медиа центр в полноэкранном режиме работал лишь на 60Hz, теперь эта ошибка исправлена. Далее происходит вообще невообразимое – мы находим преобразившийся интерфейс Paint. Что же, поздравляем его со второй революцией. Первая была, когда в 4051 был переработан метод лупы (довольно «легендарная» и смешная особенность), ну а теперь вообще прогресс. Ну ладно, хватит сарказма. Выглядит действительно более светло и соответствующе общему интерфейсу Vista. И несколько непривычно – иконки новые, палитра наверху. Ха-ха, смеюсь я во второй раз. Microsoft обновила «сэмплы» (samples), то есть демонстрационные аудио, видео и рисунки, по-русски «образцы рисунков», «образцы музыки» и «образцы видео». Встречайте, не-обои, образцы рисунков – полные варианты не публикую, но если кому-нибудь понадобятся, можно обсудить (рекомендую обратить внимание на черепаху). И новая музыка. 11 треков, 58 мб. (заодно и скриншот новой сборки WMP11 показан, в нем самом почти никаких изменений). И новые видео: медвежонок, бабочка и озеро, все три замечательные образчики красиво отснятой природы с Animal Planet Channel. Что же, лично я не имею ничего против обновления пробных материалов – должно же начинающим пользователям на чем-то тренироваться в Photoshop. Перед основной гвардией обзоров по различным приложениям в 5342, хочется остановиться на еще одной наивности – иконках. В трее красуются новые иконки сети и звука, большей безвкусицы со стороны Microsoft я не припомню (обойдемся без скриншотов). А также свершилось самое ненавистное событие – иконка Defender обновилась до показанной в Beta 2 для ХР – крепостная стена. Эх, где ты, красивая кругленькая иконка из предыдущих версий? И вот мы приступаем к основной гвардии. И начнем с самого основного генерала – SideBar. В нем изменения знаковые и известные. Первое, что бросается в глаза - переключение между полосами гаджетов и кнопкой Add Gadgets теперь располагается наверху. И новые гаджеты. Калькулятор. Когда он прикреплен к боковой панели (первый скриншот) – ничего особенного, зато при отделении от нее, становится настоящей счетной машинкой. Далее таймер в виде яйца (кстати, демонстрировавшийся еще на CES 2006). Ну, задумка понятна – яйцо кипит в кастрюле, а вы на компьютере рассматриваете новые рисунки (рекомендую обратить внимание на черепаху), видео и прослушиваете аудио и вам надо знать, когда же то самое яйцо снять с плиты. И не надо плохих мыслей про яйца! Здесь, думаю, как никогда уместна вставка писателей братьев Стругацких (произведение «Хромая судьба»). «"Кроличьи Яйца" - "Rabbit's Eggs". И нечего тут скалить зубы, ребята. Если бы Киплинг имел в виду то же, что и вы, он бы написал "Rabbit's Balls". Да, помучился я, помнится, с этим переводом, но школа для меня получилась отменная, нет лучше школы для переводчика, нежели талантливое произведение, описывающее совершенно незнакомый мир, конкретно локализованный в пространстве и времени...». Что имели в виду в Microsoft – egg или ball – не указывается, но таймер работает как надо и все же он больше похож на egg. И знаменует подошедшее время… смеху-то, смайлом из IPB, причем с ужасной фоновой заливкой. Но все работает «как по часам». Далее из новых гаджетов не выдался лицом сапер. Он работает, но на фоне своего братца из папки «Games», дебютировавшего в 5219 с прекрасной анимацией, выглядит несколько не гламурно. Следующий гаджет – еще одна игра, не что иное, как пятнашки (все работает, как полагается). И заключает новые гаджеты мозаика, которая глючит по страшному, играть невозможно. На этом заканчиваются нововведения SideBar. Кстати, раз уж начали говорить об играх. InkBall – игра для TabletPC, теперь также помещена в папку Games, где ей собственно и место. Появились и новые программы. Snipping Tool красуется в программах и служит для создания скриншотов экрана, причем не всего экрана, а лишь его области. До SnagIT, надо признаться, далеко, но все работает и выглядит работоспособным (вот не понимаю, почему бы не реализовать тот же Snipping Tool в виде гаджета для SideBar – там ему и место). И у меня большой праздник – наконец-то заработал DVD Maker. Правда Пол Тарротт хвалится, что у него он заработал еще в 5308, а слухи говорят о том, что у некоторых и на более ранних сборках он отлично записывал все и вся, но я этого не наблюдал. Для тех кто не сведущ, DVD Maker – новое приложение для создания DVD-дисков со всем полагающимся – меню, комнатами, эпизодами. Такая мини-студия. Больше никаких существенных изменения в ПО обнаружено не было. IE7 продемонстрировал себя с неплохой стороны, но ничего нового по сравнению с IE7 5335 в нем нет. Заключение Перечитал обзор и сам удивился его ехидности и резкости. Нет, 5342 вовсе не такой. Это очень стабильный, добротный билд, непонятно почему обделенный быть March CTP. Правда запоминающихся функций в нем маловато. Скажем, 5308 «вытянул» себя чисто на появлении SideBar. А в 5342 своего SideBar нет. Ну, это никак не мешает тестировать и наслаждаться им, билд действительно стабильный и хороший, прогресс на лицо. Все-таки, как никак а годы разработок дают о себе знать, и мне все больше и больше хочется перейти на Vista с ХР. Было бы интересно под ней поработать, но, пожалуй, подожду прихода Beta 2. Не понимаю, почему многие рецензаторы заканчивают свои обзоры словами «Ждать, как всегда, осталось недолго». Долго. Следующую версию перенесли чуть ли не на май, так что тестируем и во всю наслаждаемся Vista build 5342. Он того стоит. Build 5365 Вступление Такая вот история, ждали, ждали, ждали всей дружной TheVista.ru выхода Windows Vista build 5365 и дождались. Зачем ждали? Ну, не суть. Новый билд на полке, дело за обзором стало; Райкер сел за клавиатуру, сочинил поэтичное начало, заготовил пару фраз для статьи и начал творить… Ждали 5365 долго. Переносили его целую неделю и, когда его уже отчаялись дождаться, поздно ночью, поздно даже для Редмонда, где, как известно, базируется Microsoft, его все-таки выпустили. За время ожидания многое произошло – и переносы, и слухи, и скандалы. Но насколько же благодатен тот момент, когда ты видишь на главной странице портала гордое «Windows Vista build … вышел!» Результаты этой «благодати» ниже представляет наше традиционное доказательство. Первичный суп Все древние истории нам гласят – сначала было Великое Ничто. Затем началась установка. Изменения в установке (по сравнению с предыдущими версиями) внушительные. И суть вовсе не в ускорении установки, а в ее процессе. Теперь при авторане диска вас предварительно спрашивают, какой язык установки выбрать (пока что доступен только English) и некоторые другие региональные настройки. После выбора всех настроек предлагается установить систему, ключ от 5342 подходит на ура и начинается установка. И дальнейший ход событий мне понравился – теперь по пунктам разбиты этапы установки, и вы видите, над чем именно сейчас трудится инсталляция: над копированием файлов, установкой обновлений или же определении оборудования и сколько до завершения этого процесса осталось времени. Это практичней, чем одна длинная полоса внизу, которая, кстати, с введением новой разбивки на фазы, не исчезла. После 40-минутной установки появилось привычное окно с выбором настроек: там мы видим некоторые новые обоины и новые доступные иконки пользователей (по существу, хорошо забытое старое из ХР). Затем чересчур долго висящее окошко настройки Windows Mail 7 и перед нами ОС. Хочу еще заметить, в WBM теперь пункт со старыми версиями Windows так и называется – Earlier version of Windows, а не непонятный Legacy pre-Longhorn. Хотя лично для меня WBM продолжает быть вынужденной необходимостью. Что видно снаружи, частично изнутри Изменений во внешней стороне Vista, учитывая ее пожилой возраст разработки – масса. Начнем, пожалуй, с самого логичного начала – логон скрина; теперь на нем появился известный логотип Energy – анимированное лого, появившееся на панели предпросмотра в 5342, а сейчас дебютировавшее на фоне симпатичной текстуры в недвижимом состоянии. Также обновилась подача иконки пользователя. Я вот все думаю, о чем рассказать дальше? О новых обоях, гаджетах, или панели предпросмотра? Да, панель предпросмотра. В Explorer большие свершения! Из темно-бирюзовой (появившейся еще в 5259) панель предпросмотра окрасилась в светло голубой (зеленоватый) оттенок, ранее дебютировавший на скриншотах в Vista Product Guide (поэтому особой неожиданностью для нас это перевоплощение не стало). Лично мое мнение – это первые наработки по внедрению эффекта Aurora на панель предпросмотра. Хоть северного сияния все еще нет, смотрится это симпатично, анимация Energy тоже неплохая. Абсолютно оттолкнуло другое «нововведение», видимое еще на скриншотах 5361 – старая заливка при развернутых во весь экран окнах. Если в 5342 она была не идеальна, но делала большой шаг вперед, то теперь видеть деградировавшие окна стиля Beta 1 как-то грустно. В Explorer еще одно изменение – появилась полоса, разделяющая область ссылок (слева) и содержание текущей папки. Удобно. Так, что-то мы отвлеклись. Пора продолжать: новое оформление Winver. Я несколько смущен, это непривычно. Ранее все было элегантно – белый логотип Windows, надпись Windows Vista и все. А теперь цветное лого, плюс название редакции и непонятная фоновая заливка. Впрочем, быстро привыкаешь. Далее проходим к свойствам системы. Как известно, окна Explorer в Vista делятся на два типа – проводники и менеджеры. Проводники отображают папки и обладают панелью предпросмотра, а менеджеры, которыми кишит Панель Управления – лишь боковую панель. Представителем такого менеджера и являются свойства системы. На боковой панели теперь также есть новое лого, но, увы, пока не анимированное (а я так надеялся). Не анимировано это лого и во всех других менеджерах. Следуем дальше – скринсейверы. Один новый, но замечательный скринсейвер – Energy. Да, он основан именно на нашей возлюбленной анимации, и состоит из трех этапов: сначала мигает лампочка Vista (как при загрузке, впервые показано в 5308), затем на синем фоне происходит сама анимация (скриншот внизу слева) и заканчивается все постоянным скринсейвером, где в увеличенном варианте эта самая анимация машет своими крыльями на фоне синей, превращающейся в зеленую, авроры. Это довольно симпатично, мне понравилось (жду не дождусь портирования его на ХР). А вот и новые иконки пользователей, о которых уже упоминалось. Скажу сразу: ни новых образцов рисунков, ни видео, ни музыки в 5365 нет. Зато обоев – завались. 29 новых, некоторые из них доступны в двух вариантах (для мониторов с соотношением сторон 4:3 и широкоэкранных). Многих старых обоев нет – жалко (осталась только старая Bliss). Все обои в окне выбора фонового рисунка разбиты на разделы (начиная с 5259, когда появилось новое окно свойств экрана, был только один единственный раздел). В 5365 также участилась ошибка с тем, что при установке новой обоины, под таскбаром остается старая. И тут я столкнулся с дилеммой. На протяжении всех обзоров Longhorn и Vista (по отзывам – некоторые из них были очень даже ничего) я публиковал все новые обои в уменьшенных вариантах. И что теперь мне делать? Да простят меня вышестоящие за засорение нашего сайта… Первый раздел – белое и черное. Черно-белые рисунки. Далее идут Auras (не путать с Aurora!) Когда смотришь на это, хочется сказать Microsoft – эй, ребята, я такое сам могу в Photoshop сделать, возьмите меня к себе! Из всего этого неореализма мне понравился только зеленый. Далее идет художественное исскуство – различные картины. Редмонду изобретательности не занимать. Да, вам не померещилось – здесь 4 рисунка. Везде 6, а здесь 4. Потому что оставшиеся 2 еще не заполнены. Они имеются в виде непонятных квадратов с названиями файлов. То есть, это временные обои, которые будут заменены на еще одни картины, когда будет выбрано, на какие. Текстуры; смерть текстурам Windows 95! И самый основной и долгожданный раздел – Vistas (Перспективы), ранее Bliss. Именно на их месте раньше были другие обоины. Жаль, что их нет, но и эти не портят впечатление. Мне нравятся колосья (напоминают далекие времена 3683 и 4051 / 53), а нашему редактору Dasus, насколько мне известно – пальмовый лист, который заменил (или заслонил?) «Лазурь» из ХР. Заканчивается подборка широкоэкранными обоями, копирующими некоторые из уже показанных. Предыстория этих обоев длинна. После появления скринов 5361 в интернет утекли две обоины: колосья и огни большого города. Они были странно названы IMGXX и вызывали подозрения, не фейки ли это. Но, как оказалось, нет. Все эти обоины на месте в 5365 и даже больше – все 36 присутствующих обоин носят названия IMGXX. Ух, неужели закончил с фоновыми рисунками? Не расслабляемся, впереди еще очень много интересного! Совсем изнутри, немного из глубин Я потираю руки и ехидно усмехаюсь – подошло время критики и… гаджетов! Но, пожалуй, сначала ложка дегтя. 5365 – замечательный билд (об этом расскажу в заключении), но не без изъянов. После установки сразу же дает о себе знать SearchIndexer.exe, который постоянно выбрасывает ошибку и этим жутко тормозит работу. Для его устранения приходится либо отключать службу поиска (что ведет к отключению всех виртуальных папок и сохраненных поисков, поиску вообще и быстрому полю поиска в Explorer), либо менять локальные настройки (смотри раздел мануалов, настройка 5365). Первой я испробовал – помогло, второе еще предстоит изведать. Именно из-за этой проблемы я не смог заценить изменений в сохраненных поисках… говорят, они потихоньку отходят на второй план. Претерпел изменение UAC. Если верить Microsoft, то большие изменения произошли внутри – я этого не заметил. Снаружи – да; окна UAC теперь открываются на затемненном фоне будто бы в изолированной сессии – со стандартным стилем. Это теперь носит название Secure Desktop. Кстати, UAC стал менее надоедлив. Теперь мне удалось открыть Диспетчер задач вообще без единого подтверждения – это радует (хотя, думается мне, как бы снова UAP не ужесточил свою хватку ближе к RTM?) Порадовали и некоторые другие изменения. Например, то, что ранее заставляло монитор переключать режимы (мигнуть) теперь отображается молниеносно: ALT+CTRL+DEL начал работать безупречно, нажал на клавиши и сразу появилось окно; тоже с переключением между стилями: между Aero Basic и Aero Glass время «простоя» уменьшилось во много раз. Несколько удивило, что автоматически не загружается Windows Defender. Он находится в автозагрузке, но не включается. Заметил некоторые изменения в Контактах. Если честно, и мне очень стыдно, я без понятия, когда они вообще появились вновь в Vista. После ухода WinFS в 5048 их нигде не было видно. Зато теперь они почти как свои предки из 4074. В Панели управления появился новый пункт – Backup and Restore Center. Еще один центр, предназначенный для объединения всей функциональности создания бэкапов. Я поддерживаю повсеместную централизацию, поэтому и это нововведение во мне вызывает положительные эмоции. Больше, правда, ничего сказать не могу, так как средства бэкапа в Vista почти никогда не тестировал. В 5365 теперь по-умолчанию включена дефрагментация диска. Служба дефрагментации время от времени сама будет дефрагменитировать ваш диск по предустановленному плану. Правда я не помню, было ли это в 5342 – если верить Полу Тарротту, то нет. Следуя по различным приложениям, обнаруживаем некоторые изменения. Internet Explorer 7 обрел новый интерфейс – отчасти то, что появилось в утекшей сборке 5358, а отчасти новое (монолитная серебристая заливка). Не понял смысл другого знака: в свойствах IE7 показан логотип Windows Internet Explorer 7+. Что бы это значило? Не понимаю. За вечным браузером следует вечный проигрыватель. WMP11 не стал краше, но исправился от нескольких глюков (например от белых «стираний» постеров при прокручивании библиотеки), стал несколько более элегантным и получил задатки URGE (пока очень скрытые). Дальше меня ждет разочарование. Зайдя в Windows Calendar, я увидел печальную картину: эта программа ушла из сообщества своих братьев, WMP11 и Photo Gallery, и лишилась значительной части своей прозрачности в нижней части окна. Нет, только очень жестокие люди могли сотворить такое с программой, которая уже начинала мне нравиться. В меню «Пуск» и в «Стандартных» появился новый пункт (веб-ярлык) – Windows Marketplace. Это веб-сайт где в будущем, как я понимаю, вы сможете приобрести обновление к более новой версии Vista (с Home Premium на Ultimate, к примеру). Ну что, смотрю я печально на предыдущие заголовки и думаю – сделать отдельную главу для гаджетов или писать дальше? Пожалуй, отдельную главу – все-таки тема большая, объемистая… Атака гаджетов, SideBar атакует! Сначала стоит сказать, что у SideBar кардинально обновилась иконка. Она теперь более ясная, более подходит под тему (а то, что это такое – шестеренка)… все хорошо, особенно когда иконки стоят на максимальном масштабировании. Но в 32х32, или, тем более, в трее – совсем не понять что это такое. В самом SideBar больше никаких изменений не произошло. Странно, многие говорят, что в 5365 он запускается по-умолчанию вместе с Windows и после первого включения сразу же появляется. У меня этого не произошло. Теперь рассмотрим новые гаджеты. CPU Meter измеряет загрузку процессора и памяти – удобно и практично, блестящее исполнение. Далее следуют два гаджета для деловых людей. Currency Conversion, при подключении к интернету, дает сводки курсов выбранных вами в настройках валют. Дополняет джентльменский набор Stocks – биржевые сводки (цена акций). Он, разумеется, также требует подключения к интернету. Кстати, в этом гаджете есть очень симпатичная анимация. Погода… гаджет отображения погоды: когда находится на боковой панели, показывает погоду как бы через окно, но если его стянуть на рабочий стол – красота. Также требует подключения к интернету. Нет, замечательный гаджет! Отображает и ночь и день и различную погоду… чудо! Легендарный Sticky Note Gadget! Легендарный, потому что эта функциональность была спрятана еще в 4074! Записки. Можете создавать текстовые записки, которые будут сохраняться. Довольно удобно. Жаль, что пока что нет поддержки ввода через мышь и планшет, надеюсь скоро это будет исправлено. Ну и завершает новые гаджеты – RSS Watcher. В отличие от просто RSS гаджета, он позволяет смотреть несколько RSS каналов одновременно, по внешнему виду – точно такой же. Все остальные гаджеты – из старых билдов… но и в них есть изменения! Часы перестали быть World Clocks и более не показывают вашего местонахождения. Причем эти часы не что иное, как копия некогда присутствующих в Longhorn! Калькулятор претерпел изменения… мне не понравилось. Ранее, после смещения его на рабочий стол, это была целая счетная машинка! А теперь? Калькулятор как калькулятор… (кстати, в 5365 обновилась и иконка калькулятора приложения, теперь она похожа вот на этот гаджет). Были значительно отлажены и доработаны пазлы – пятнашки работают отлично (как и в 5342), а вот мозаика, которая раньше просто не работала, теперь отлично функционирует. Немного был подправлен таймер (мое любимое яйцо). Был убран чудной IPB смайл (смотри обзор 5342). А вот чего нет, того и нет. По сравнению с 5342 исчезли Launcher и Сапер. Сапера не жалко, а вот Launcher… надеюсь, он еще вернется! Заключение Все тяжелее и тяжелее с каждой новой сборкой писать заключение. Когда-то это получалось просто, а теперь все сложнее. 5365 вызывает довольно странные чувства – с одной стороны, он стабилен, обладает очень интересными особенностями. С другой – ну просто детские ошибки допускают в Microsoft при компиляции! Чуть-чуть больше отладки, чуть-чуть больше усилий… Я очень надеюсь, что это случится в Beta 2, которую мы увидим в мае. А 5365 можно сравнить только с 5231 – просто проходная сборка. Не без новой функциональности, но без революций. Build 5381 Вступление Стала сказываться полнофункциональность. Я долго ждал того момента, когда наконец-то смогу написать эту фразу. Но, несмотря на то, что Vista была официально полнофункциональной начиная с February CTP, это было не очень заметно – 5342, 5365 были наполнены множеством новых возможностей. Теперь перед нами почти Beta 2. Microsoft еще способна удивлять, она еще способна на сюрпризы. Даже Пол Тарротт, а он то уж может выдумать любую сборку и любую дату, даже он не предвещал, что будет выпущена еще одна промежуточная версия Vista. А Microsoft взяла и выпустила. Выпущенная версия – 5381.1 – уже полностью, окончательно, почти тоже, что и Beta 2. Это демонстрирует традиционное доказательство. Обратите внимание – в правом нижнем углу нет даты сборки. Это и говорит нам о том, что это – Beta 2. Нечто большее, чем внутренняя сборка или СТР-версия. Такое мы видели только в двух сборках – в Beta 1 (build 5112) и February CTP (build 5308), который был также назван Enterprise CTP и был одним из ключевых релизов периода Beta 2 для предприятий. Но, тем не менее, 5381.1 это не Beta 2. Microsoft определилась, что ею станет, предположительно, одна из сборок 5381 (5381.2, 5381.3 и т.д.), а это – та версия, которая должна дать тестерам представление о будущем грандиозном релизе, который произойдет на WinHEC 2006. Сквозь тестирование В 5381.1 очень много изменений. Вот только я их не заметил. Нет, изменения безусловно есть, только такие маленькие, такие незначительные, такие убогие… кое-где изменилась кнопка, кое-где была добавлена галочка, кое-где и так далее и так далее. Это было бы скучно читать. Изменений в 5381.1 по сравнению с 5365 очень, ну очень, мало. Поэтому пробегусь по основным пунктам и закроем тему. Хочу также отметить – этот обзор получился самым маленьким, после 5259 CTP, 5231 CTP и 4053. Итак… При запуске установки из другой ОС (скажем из ХР), первое окно теперь не предлагает выбрать настройки языка и клавиатуры. А вот при установке с бута эта функция осталась. Во время установки по-другому отображается процесс. Как и в 5365 вся установка теперь разбита на несколько пунктов (копирование файлов и до окончания установки). Но если ранее этот процесс демонстрировался прогресс баром, то теперь – процентами. По окончании установки меня порадовало появление «живого» эффекта Aurora с прогресс баром, демонстрирующим готовность ОС для работы. Правда Aurora сильно тормозит в это время, да и сама она по сравнению с WinSAT Aurora из 5365 не изменилась. Ошибка SearchIndexer.exe ушла в прошлое. Теперь при любых установках локальных настроек поисковая служба работает отлично, поиск производится на ура. Ошибка, прибывавшая в Vista более чем в 9 билдах (имеющаяся в закрытой сборке 5356, эксклюзивные скриншоты которой мы опубликовали ранее, также присутствовавшая в более известном релизе 5365), наконец перестала существовать. А вот другая очень надоедливая ошибка – исчезновение фонового рисунка под прозрачным таскбаром (хоть таскбар продолжает быть прозрачным) и проблемы с прозрачностью таскбара при смене фонового рисунка - осталась. Надеюсь к финальной Beta 2 это исправят. Была полностью изменена система управления DWM. Теперь не работает сочетание клавиш CTRL+SHIFT+F9, эффекты отключить вообще не получается (приходится отключать сервис). Но после отключения находим то, что заставляет радоваться пользователей слабых, не поддерживающих DWM, видеокарт – SideBar в режиме «не поверх всех окон» теперь прозрачный даже без эффектов. SideBar… Не то, что бы в Beta 2 нам показали долгожданный WMP Gadget… даже наоборот. Нас покинул Weather Gadget. Увы, его нет в новой сборке. Больше никаких изменений в Sidebar замечено не было. Радостное, но и грустное, событие – новых обоин нет. Радостное для меня – мне не придется их вставлять в обзор, грустное потому что новых просто нет. Немного изменились иконки пользователей, но и они не чаруют нас оригинальностью. Далее следует самое известное и интересное, на мой взгляд, нововведение во всем 5381.1, наверное, единственное, которое может называться таковым – новый интерфейс Windows Mail. В принципе этот интерфейс идентичен тому, что был внедрен в Windows Calendar один билд тому назад (в 5365). Новый интерфейс присутсвтует и в окне написания и просмотра писем. Говорят, что был очень отлажен Media Center. Я этого не заметил, а изменений в нем никаких нет. Ну и в завершение поменялся бут-скрин при загрузке из режима hibernate, а энтузиасты в области Vista нашли несколько скрытых ключей, которые «должны» включать векторную прозрачность. Заключение Это все – других изменений в билде нет. Возможно, конечно, я что-то и упустил, но мною больше никаких конечных пользовательских нововведений замечено не было. Многодневные изыскания ни к чему не привели. Но давайте окинем взглядом 5381.1 – многие, очень многие ошибки были исправлены, быстродействие увеличилось, стабильность улучшилась. Другой вопрос – видимо, в будущих сборках мы будем видеть все меньше и меньше изменений. Но это должно было когда-то произойти. По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что еще изменения будут, а Beta 2 нас порадует еще большей стабильностью, еще большей красотой (я все еще продолжаю верно ждать панели предпросмотра с анимированной Aurora) и… что говорить, лучше больше да лучше! Build 5384 Вступление Некоторые из иностранных авторов в своих обзорах Windows Vista Beta 2 решили «развернуться» по-полной, описав все нововведения Vista по сравнению с ХР. Так, например, многоуважаемый Пол Тарротт разбил свой обзор аж на пять частей, в каждой из которых «экзаменует» все и вся в Beta 2 версии. Я намного более скромен. Да и вообще, воспринимаю мои обзоры Vista исключительно как сериал. А, признайтесь, Санта-Барбара должна продолжаться, продолжаться и продолжаться. Да и к чему стараться, расписывать, когда существует наш комплексный обзор системы? Microsoft выпустила Vista Product Guide в котором намного лучше и намного полнее описываются абсолютно все возможности Windows Vista. Поэтому я определился с обзором Vista Beta 2 следующим образом – сравнивать изменения сборки 5384 с 5381. По сути говоря, Microsoft сумела достаточно разрекламировать WinHEC 2006, этому пиару сопутствовали необузданные слухи о какой-то революции, которая должна произойти на этой конференции. Этого не случилось. Правда случилось другое – спустя пять лет разработок, Microsoft наконец-то выпустила Beta 2 версию ОС Vista. Это знаковое событие в истории не только Microsoft, но и нашего сайта. И, безусловно, выпуск Beta 2, сразу после выступления Билла Гейтса, стал украшением всей конференции. Давненько Windows Hardware Engineering Conference не удостаивался такой чести – в 2003 году были лишь демонстрации Longhorn, в 2004 – выпуск 4074, в 2005 – 5048. Все эти сборки нельзя назвать революционными. Beta 2, впрочем, тоже. Но это же Beta 2! Итак, Microsoft наконец-то выпустила Windows Vista Beta 2 build 5384.4 – финальную и самую официальную Beta 2. До этого, напомню, был промежуточный выпуск 5381 и по логике никаких сильных отличий от него, в 5384 быть не должно (и, скажу по секрету, нет). Но в интернете разнеслись сразу же слухи о том, что в этой сборке будет Desktop Aurora, Vector Glass и др. и др. Этого не случилось. Теперь будем ждать Vista RC1? Вероятно. А пока, наш обзор Windows Vista Beta 2 (и я гордо не дописываю номер сборки) и традиционное доказательство. Beta 2: установка, нововведения, ошибки Я был уверен в одном – в Beta 2 мы увидим новый бут-скрин. Я не знал, что это будет: красивый 32-битный, анимационный, красивый bootscreen или малоцветная, примитивная, ХР-подобная заставка. Но, как выясняется, маразма в Microsoft куда больше, чем я думал – в этой версии бут-скрин не претерпел изменения, все тот же абсолютно черный экран, абсолютная абстракция. Я работал с Windows Vista Beta 2 не так долго, но почти никаких изменений по сравнению с 5381.1 не заметил. Оно и понятно – скорее всего, все эти три сборки, различающие два релиза, были пущены лишь на исправление ошибок. Действительные изменения мы, вероятно, увидим в Release Candidate 1, который ожидается в августе. Тем не менее, я не мог не протестировать Beta 2 во всех аспектах. Ведь это Beta 2! Это, во-первых, значок Get Started на рабочем столе. По сути это просто ярлык интернета, ведущий на сайт Windows Vista Get Ready. Также в панели быстрого запуска (quick launch) теперь по-умолчанию находится иконка Windows Mail. Возможно, вы улыбнулись – ну, додумался Райкер в своих обзорах отмечать уже иконки на панели быстрого запуска! Знаю, знаю. Однако ничего более этого отметить в 5384 не могу. С выходом Vista Beta 2, Microsoft открыла веб-сайт гаджетов, где публикуются дополнительные гаджеты для Sidebar. Теперь доступ к этому сайту можно получить, перейдя по ссылке из окна добавления гаджетов. Меня разочаровало тотальное игнорирование Microsoft некоторых элементарных, но противных, ошибок; Например, при смене обоины фон таскбара все еще остается от старого фонового рисунка; эта ошибка, начавшаяся еще в 5342, до сих пор не решена. Почему? Хм, это ведь Microsoft! Щитки на защищенных UAC объектах продолжают быть, по меньшей мере, безобразными. Рендеринг Flip3D оставляет желать лучшего. Иконки таскбара… о них вообще молчу. Почему все это так? Ответ очевиден. Ну и так далее, этот список можно было бы продолжать до бесконечности. А ведь 5384, как предполагает Microsoft, должен стать доступным более чем двум миллионам тестеров! Подведем небольшой итог: в установке ничего нового, нововведений нет, надоедливые ошибки не исправлены. Beta 2: быстродействие, стабильность, совместимость Здесь я немного порадовался – быстродействие на высоте. Нет, правда. С каждой новой сборкой мы видим, что стабильность и скорость работы ОС увеличивается, все отлаживается. Beta 2 действительно походит на тот продукт, который можно использовать как основную ОС. Не полностью конечно, от ХР, все же, отказываться рано, но улучшения есть. Одно можно сказать точно – за время тестирования система проявила себя с самой лучшей стороны, не хуже чем 5381, а даже лучше. О совместимости говорить сложнее. Я не тестировал на Vista Beta 2 игры, но все программы, необходимые для написания обзора, работали отлично. Microsoft даже добилась того, что заработал Office 2007 Beta 2, который на Vista теперь работает чуть ли не лучше, чем на ХР (по крайней мере мне так показалось). Оборудование как всегда нашлось и установилось. Я еще не пробовал устанавливать «упрямые» устройства (ТВ-тюнер, принтер и сканер – они плохо работали под 5381) но не думаю, чтобы в 5384 что-то изменилось. Заключение Революции не получилось. WinHEC 2006 и представленная на нем Vista Beta 2 вызывают скорее нейтральные ощущения – есть и есть, не было бы – тоже было бы не плохо. Можно констатировать, что Microsoft очень долго отлаживала Beta 2, даже выпустила сборку 5381, которая, по сути, ничем не отличается от 5365. 5384 занял достойное место в истории клонов Vista (там уже присутствуют 5231, 5256, 5308). Но там эта сборка занимает особенное почетное место; все-таки, это же Beta 2! Build 5456 Вступление Завтра я улетаю. И как же мне повезло, что до отъезда я могу протестировать самую свеженькую и, признаюсь, интересную сборку Windows Vista. Сейчас я готов прыгать от радости просто по одной причине – хоть что-то новое! Действительно, это дежа вю, этот день сурка, преследующий нас на протяжении трех сборок, закончился. 5365 – 5381 – 5384. И теперь 5456 – сборка по нынешним меркам просто преисполненная различнейшими нововведениями. Неужели, неужели наконец-то мне вновь представился случай написать полноценный качественный обзор? Вместо тех небольших заметок, преследующих нас ранее. Первая сборка поколения Release Candidate 1, новая сотня билдов, нововведения. Все это здесь, перед нами, в наших руках! Все еще не верите и сомневаетесь? Вот наше традиционное доказательство, где все еще стоит Beta 2, несмотря на то, что сборка из поколения RC. Что ж, пора начинать обозревать новую сборку. План обзора уже составляет 17 пунктов – значит, обзор будет не слишком маленьким. Но, вероятно, уже никогда не будет таких «гигантов», как CTP релизы (5231, 5270). По-крайней мере до Vienna. Установка, как всегда Начинается все, как всегда, с DVD диска, вставляемого дрожащей рукой в ПК, и красивой заставки Windows Vista. В последней произошли изменения – теперь вы можете проверить совместимость вашего ПК с Windows Vista (что открывает веб-страницу загрузки небезызвестного нам Upgrade Advisor). Еще один аспект, заслуживающий внимания – иконка диска. Диск в Моем компьютере, то есть основной файл (setup.exe) и иконка привода становятся логотипом Windows Vista. Сама установка, принимающая ключ Beta 2 на ура, несколько странная. В самом начале она просто пропустила пункт копирования файлов Windows, и приступила сразу к следующему. В итоге система установилась за 20 минут – рекордное время. Не сравнить с 45 минутами у Beta 2 (что 5381, что 5384). Сама установка теперь поддерживает обновление с Beta 2, но, ходят слухи, лучше с этим не сталкиваться – ошибок не оберешься. Поэтому была чистая установка с бута на чистый раздел. Думаю уже не стоит говорить, что бут-скрин остался прежним, что в загрузчике ничего не изменилось и т.д. Хочется поскорее перейти к самому интересному – самой ОС. Видимые изменения и «фичи» Что же видят очи после запуска 5456? Теперь перед входом в Vista нас встречает действительно гигантская лампочка Windows Vista (любители Restorator, дружно готовимся смотреть внутрь authui.dll) – в несколько раз больше предыдущей! Далее обновленный логон-скрин. Теперь там красуется надпись Windows Vista Ultimate, да и общее оформление как-то изменилось. Анимация по-прежнему не работает. Внешних изменений не так много, но они временами радуют, а временами наносят удар в спину. Во-первых, обновилась прозрачность. Не знаю что произошло, но текстура явно другая, более прозрачная; больше нет той молочной завесы. На фоне ярких границ окон, оставшихся прежними, прозрачность выглядит удручающе. Изменений в настройке прозрачности не произошло почти никаких. Можно лишь упомянуть о предупреждении в разделе персонолизации – прозрачность снижает быстродействие системы. В Sidebar произошло 2 изменения. Первое - вы теперь не можете скрыть его двойным щелчком по иконке в трее – для этого вам нужно щелкнуть по нему правой кнопкой и выбрать «Hide Sidebar». А вот восстанавливается он все еще щелчками. Второе изменение – новое оформление окна добавления гаджетов. Оно больше не полностью прозрачное, а лишь частично; основная заливка теперь белая, и немного (чуть-чуть) прозрачная. Выглядит более профессионально. Оопс, совсем забыл – отсутствуют некоторые гаджеты. Нет пазлов и моего любимого яйца таймера. А жаль. А вот Flip3D почти радует. Во-первых, его иконка вернулась на панель быстрого запуска. Кстати, эта иконка включает комбинацию именно WIN+CTRL+TAB, которая включает режим Flip3D на постоянной основе, в отличие от WIN+TAB, работающего только до тех пор, пока нажаты клавиши. Во-вторых, как будто наконец-то графика улучшилась, эффект расчески куда меньше – но все еще не идеально. Произошло повсеместное обновление иконок. Иначе не назвать. Иконок новых очень много, они повсюду. Совсем повсюду. Некоторые из них обновились даже в диспетчере задач. Можно отметить новый стиль папок. Однако абсолютно не произвели впечатления новые иконки игр – старые, просто на белом фоне. Помимо иконок кое-где поменялась и графика, но все это так незначительно, что вместо двадцати скриншотов, лучше не приводить ни одного – смысла особого нет. Любители «списков» могут радоваться – «list view» (список) вернулся в 5456. Не лучше и не хуже, чем он был в ХР. Но все это не без ложки дегтя. В 5456 очень много графических нелепостей. Ну чем можно объяснить, что разделитель правой и левой частей Explorer – черный, а временами закрашивается чем-то совсем немыслимым? Кстати, на этом же скриншоте видны вновь переработанные полосы занятого места на дисках – мне кажется, стало хуже. Да извинят меня в Microsoft, но окна при развертывании во весь экран теперь выглядят ну просто страшно. И Фредди Крюгера не нужно – посмотришь, и уже трепещешь! Ну почему нельзя было вернуть то, что было в 5342? Почему мы должны вспоминать 4074 с его Jade, где было подобное же явление. Прописать текстуру #000000 каждый умеет, для этого не надо арендовать штат работников в Редмонде! А вот самое «сладенькое» в новой сборке – указатель мыши темы Aero. Правда по какой-то загадочной причине он не включается по-умолчанию. Его можно задействовать из соответствующего апплета персонолизации. Мое мнение – всяко лучше, чем острый указатель из ХР. Новая анимация радует – лучше песочных часиков. Это самое замечательное нововведение в 5456, самое замечательное. Внешних изменений в приложениях не так много. Можно отметить обновление в Movie Maker (черные симпатичные панели) и некоторые мелочи – на них даже останавливаться не хочется. Приложения с прозрачным «низом» (Windows Media Player, Photo Gallery) с новой прозрачной текстурой выглядят несколько отталкивающе. Изменения коснулись Media Center. Правда, очень маленькие и я никак не могу понять – что же изменилось? Например, раздел видео и ТВ теперь слились в одно целое, но дело даже не в этом. Что-то изменилось. Наконец, была исправлена ошибка со сменой валперов. Теперь при смене фонового рисунка, под таскбаром не остаются остатки старой обоины - эта надоедливая ошибка все-таки исчезла. Ну как, не устали? Пора поразмяться на практике – рассмотрим, что нового с точки зрения функциональности. Практические изменения и инструменты Здесь, безусловно, лидирует диспетчер задач. Люблю когда обновляют привычные, обыденные вещи! Итак, в разделе процессов мы видим новый столбец «Description» - описание. Тут буквально расписывается, какой процесс чем является. Очень удобно! Правда многими любимые svhost так и остались… Host Process for Windows. Другое проявление темперамента Microsoft то, что после внедрения столбца описания напрочь исчез столбец с занимаемым процессом местом. Ну как такое можно объяснить? Microsoft не раз говорила, что в RC1 будет улучшен UAC – предупреждений станет меньше. Пока что это не очевидно. Вернее, согласитесь, сложно определить стало ли меньше сообщений или нет. Учитывая, что я к ним привык. Поэтому очень вероятно, что их меньше. Но не настолько, чтобы это можно было заметить. Network Center больше не существует. Да здравствует Network and Sharing Center! Я с локальными сетями на «Вы», поэтому ничего хорошего или плохого сказать об изменениях в сети не могу. Аналогично небольшие изменения произошли в Центре безопасности, Ultimate Extras теперь присутствует в апплете Windows Update и т.д. А вот действительно практичная и интересная функция – в IE7 вы можете вручную перетаскивать вкладки. Просто берете и перетаскиваете. Очень удобно, если вы любите во всем порядок (закроем глаза на то, что Microsoft уже объявила IE7 «полнофункциональным» эдак месяца три назад). В том же IE7 провайдером поиска по-умолчанию теперь обозначается Windows Live, а не MSN Search. Качество работы aka быстродействие, стабильность и ошибки А вот здесь, «всем ветрам назло», есть видимые улучшения. Сборка работает быстрее, чем Beta 2! Ошибок – очень много. Я говорил о некоторых очевидных – графика хромает, все куда-то заезжает, проезжает, переезжает. Не говорю уже об остатках неизвестных мне кодировок в интерфейсе! Кавардак, одним словом! Но скорость работы – впечатляет. Explorer просто летает! Установка в 25 минут тоже оставляет положительное впечатление, не говоря уже о хорошей работе, а вместе они создают впечатление качественного продукта. Конечно не без минусов – в сборке просто куча графических ошибок. Они фактически повсюду. Но и быстродействие увеличилось – система работает действительно быстрее! Заключение Я до безумия рад, что хоть что-то новое нам показали. Не так много, как некогда в старые добрые времена (вспомните сборки 5231, 5259), но есть и сюрпризы! Один приятный сюрприз – новые курсоры, вряд ли кто-то предполагал что они вообще будут. Другой – очень заманчивые изменения в диспетчере задач. Так что все само собой – Microsoft отлаживает уже имеющееся, а затем портит, опять отлаживает, опять портит. И так до… нет, не до бесконечности – до RTM, которую мы увидим уже осенью. А пока 5456 оставляет противоречивые чувства; так и хочется всплакнуть, когда вспоминаешь, сколь отлаженной и готовой была Beta 2. Build 5472 Вступление Июль, время отпусков. А тут новый билд и нужно писать обзор, но никого нет на месте. Этот обзор выходит с запозданием по перечисленным выше причинам и от нового автора. Надеюсь, это не испортит ваше впечатление. Встречайте: Windows Vista build 5472.5, еще один промежуточный билд на пути к Release Candidate 1, попавший в наши ненасытные руки. Об этом, как всегда по установившейся и неизменной традиции, свидетельствует наше доказательство. Путешествие начинается Путешествие операционной системы на нашем компьютере начинается с установочного диска и процесса установки ОС. И тут не без изменений. Первое, что бросается в глаза - снова изменилась иконка диска (и установочного файла). Да, это мелочь, может на это и не стоило обращать наше внимание, но зачем-то это делают. Когда коту делать нечего... Ладно, продолжим. Теперь о самой установке. В ней конструктивных изменений нет, кроме завершающего этапа и еще пары мелочей. При вводе серийника мы теперь видим изображение наклейки с номером, демонстрирующее, где же искать заветную комбинацию цифр счастливым обладателям боксовой версии. Также снова поменялась пара иконок. Продолжительность установки на моем компьютере осталось прежней, около 30 минут. Теперь мы подошли к самому существенному изменению в установке, а вернее нововведению. Я говорю об Aero Assessment. Это новый завершающий этап установки Windows Vista. На этом этапе тестируется ваше оборудование, именно после этого этапа у вас включается тема Aero Glass, или же не включается, если Vista подумает, что компьютер не настолько силен. Выглядит новый этап следующим образом. Опять во весь экран включается Aurora (о живой Aurora речь, к сожалению, не идет), внизу полоска, иллюстрирующая процесс выполнения теста вашего компьютера, под ней - текстовое пояснение, а над ней... реклама, реклама Windows Vista, а если быть точным, то пользователю ненавязчиво сообщается об основных нововведениях Windows Vista (чувствуется, что дело идет к финальной версии). Встречаем по одежке... (Изменения в интерфейсе) Тут мы уже можем сказать о первых изменениях. Во-первых, нас встречает обновленная тема Aero Basic, о которой мы поговорим позже, а во-вторых, в состав 5472 вошла новая обоина. Что-что, а обои в Microsoft делать умеют. Не удивлюсь, если в следующих сборках мы увидим еще десяток новых обоин, что уж говорить о финальной версии. Сразу после запуска системы вы отмечаете, что в 5472, в отличие от 5456, новые курсоры темы Aero включены по-умолчанию. Радует, что в этой сборке их не надо включать вручную; а то странно получается: сделали и спрятали. В новой версии Vista 5472.5 произошло несколько изменений в интерфейсе. Как все уже догадались, первый раз мы смогли пощупать новый Aero Basic, который мы уже видели на скриншотах. Признаюсь, что из-за проблем с драйверами мне уже давно не доступен Aero Glass интерфейс, поэтому об изменении Basic мне судить легче. Многие ругали старую схему, а я к ней уже привык. В новой же схеме проглядываются какие-то намеки на Luna из ХР, или же на Plex стиль. Теперь окна поменяли цвет с серого на голубоватый (очень похоже на оформление Office 2007 на ХР), исчез эффект барельефа, объемности заголовка - теперь тени делают его наоборот, несколько вдавленным; в сочетании с черным таксбаром (да и сайдбаром) новый стиль смотрится плачевно. Но судить вам. Стоит также отметить, что старый интерфейс умер не везде. Его невозможно включить, но некоторые упоминания о нем в системе еще остаются. Теперь вернемся к Aero Glass интерфейсу. Обновился Flip3D. И обновился совсем неплохо, почти исчез эффект расчески, этот режим стал смотреться более аккуратным и законченным. Изменился ракурс, под которым мы смотрим на окна. Так же обновилась его иконка в Quick Lunch (меню быстрого запуска). Чтобы вы ее лучше рассмотрели, мы увеличили ее (сама иконка сделана в маленьком разрешении и недоступна в 256х256, видимо потому, что ее собираются использовать только в меню быстрого запуска и нигде более). Ну и совсем маленькое дополнение для эстетов. В 5472 кнопка Start оказалась чуть приподнята, по сравнению с предыдущими билдами. Немного о грустном. Изменилась анимация Energy на панели предпросмотра. Она стала меньше и на больших разрешениях ее почти незаметно. Также сама анимация приобрела характерный желтоватый оттенок. Ну раз мы заговорили об анимации, то обратим наше внимание на новую анимацию при сканировании на рейтинг компьютера. Довольно красиво. Порадовали показатели занятого на диске места. В 5456 они поменяли цвет, но уродливо укоротились. Теперь они стали нормальной длины, то есть увеличились в размере. В этой сборке появился новый скринсейвер (или же изменился старый). Имя прежнее - Windows Logo, а содержание новое. Теперь на черном фоне плавает не стандартный логотип Windows Vista (флаг), а логотип Energy с анимацией. Провожаем по уму... (Изменения в функциональности) Для кого-то это более интересная часть обзора, а кто-то больше интересуется интерфейсом, но и о функциональности надо замолвить словечко. Значительные изменения претерпела система рейтинга Windows Experience Index. Да, да именно так, система рейтинга сменила свое название и теперь зовется именно так. Теперь Ваш компьютер может получить в качестве оценки не только целые значения, но и дробные значения с одним знаком после запятой. Вследствие этого изменились и иконки с обозначением рейтинга. Фон остался как и в 5456, а число на них теперь дробное. Колонка оборудования в системе рейтинга сменилась колонкой его описания. Если раньше создавалось впечатление, что оценка ставится не по результатам теста, а по виду (фирма, модель, характеристики) вашего оборудования, то теперь наоборот. Windows Experience Index заявляет, что оценивает число возможных операций в секунду, скорость доступа к жесткому диску, а не просто модель процессора и отношение полного объема винчестера к свободному пространству. Но если открыть окно с более детальным рейтингом, то там все без изменений. Запутано как-то все получилось. Некоторые изменения коснулись системы UAC. Теперь не все предупреждения этой системы выскакивают на передний план, некоторые из них ожидают пользователя свернутыми на панель задачь. По личному опыту, могу сказать, что только два-три предупреждения за все время теста этой сборки у меня остались свернутыми на панель задач. Видимо, теперь только критически предупреждения вылетают на передний план. Задумка может быть и хорошая, но... Представьте ситуацию, вы нажимаете на какую-то кнопку в настройках системы - ноль эмоций. Компьютер завис? Только теперь вы заметили мигающую кнопочку на панели задач, нажали на нее - появилось предупреждение, Вы согласились, и только теперь компьютер совершил действие, которое Вы хотели сделать, нажимая на ту кнопку. Кому-нибудь это покажется смешным, но это действительно так. И не сразу заметить предупреждение на панели задач очень легко. А потом будут говорить, что Vista тормозит. Неожиданное изменение обнаружилось в этой сборке. В настройках сервисов стал доступен пункт Automatic (Delayed Start). Раньше было только Automatic, Manual, Disabled. Как можно догадаться из названия, это автоматический старт с задержкой. Справка в системе по этому поводу еще не обновлена, никаких сервисов с этой опцией в системе не обнаружено, так что не удалось окончательно установить для чего это можно использовать. Microsoft прислушалась к крикам тестеров и доделала Task Manager. В прошлой сборке все заметили, что рядом с именем процесса в диспетчере задач стало отображаться его описание. Да, правильное решение, но зачем-то убрали колонку в которой отображалось занимаемое им в памяти место. В 5472 эта досадная неприятность была исправлена, колонка вернулась на свое законное место. Некоторые западные обозреватели навязчиво описывают что „что-то изменилось в сети" в 5472. Мы, однако же, никак существенных изменений не заметили. Ну о чем мы еще не упоминали в этом обзоре? Правильно, о Windows Sidebar. В нем окно добавления гаджетов. В новом виде оно стало смотреться гораздо лучше, чем в 5456. Возможно даже лучше, чем когда оно было полностью прозрачным, хотя с этим можно поспорить. 5472 - рай для любителей гаджетов. Появилось сразу два новых: календарь и контакты. Но вот неудача, при запуске гаджета "календарь" мы видим что-то невообразимое на сайдбаре и гаджет отказывается работать. Не беда, говорим мы себе и идем в раздел мануалов. Там как раз есть статья об исправлении этой ошибки. Выполняем все описанные действия и у нас теперь рабочий гаджет. В обычном виде гаджет показывает крупно текущее число, над ним месяц и год, а под ним день недели. Смотрится совсем неплохо, а главное удобно. Если щелкнуть на гаджете, то он изменяет свой вид. Теперь гаджет отображает весь месяц. Удобно, практично. Люблю такие гаджеты. Второй новый гаджет - гаджет контактов. Это еще одна задумка старого Longhorn Sidebar, теперь реализуемая в виде полноценного гаджета. Так же обновилось оформление RSS гаджета. Ну, скажите мне, кто, кто этот человек, выдумавший столь безумную и уродливую градиентную заливку? Кем бы он ни был, он должен понести ответственность! Заключение Ну вот и подошел к концу мой первый обзор. Надеюсь, что он не получился "комом", как первый блин. Я рад, что мне досталась эта сборка, тут хоть есть что написать. В целом, мои впечатления от Vista build 5472 очень хорошие. Сборка показала себя отменно. Если бы не проблемы с драйверами, то я бы с радостью перешел бы на нее окончательно. Видимо, 5472 одна из последних сборок, где мы видим хоть какие-либо изменения. Дальше нас ждет RC1, который вряд ли принесет нам много нового, а там и до финального релиза недалеко. Остается наслаждаться текущим моментом, когда хоть какие-либо изменения происходят.Категория:Windows Vista